It's Called What?
by TheTimeLord1
Summary: Donna asks the Doctor to watch the telly just this once... but what is it that she's going to watch? Was one shot, extended due to positive reception!
1. Chapter 1- The Show

**It's Called What?**

"For someone who can travel all of bloody time and space, you'd think you'd have a better telly than that," Donna commented as the Doctor guided her into a room.

He turned the small television on. "Hey, this is high tech..."

"For what? The early eighties?"

He didn't reply to it. It seemed she wanted to get on his nerves. "So what's this show called?"

"I forget, it's some sci-fi show. Doctor What, Doctor Who, Doctor When or something."

"It's called what?" No. It couldn't have been. Probably Doctor What...

"I told you, Spaceman, I don't know! My friend just told me to watch it. She things I'll fall in love with the lead actor," she fell down on the black sofa.

He joined her. "Let's see."

The sound came on before the picture appeared. _Maybe she's right about its age... _He thought.

"I just want a mate."

_... Wait, is that me?_ "Spaceman, why're you on the-"

"You just want to mate?"

He looked at the ginger that was on the screen and then to Donna, whose jaw was dropped. "Forget about me; why're you on there?"

"Well, you're not mating with me, sunshine!"

A new thought came to his mind. "How do the writers know what really happened?"

"Screw that, who's playing us?" She stole a remote from his hands and pressed a button to bring information about the show up. "You're played by some Scottish pretty boy... And I'm... _Catherine Tate? What_?"

The Doctor wasn't paying attention to her ranting. He was focusing on what was going in the show. "What... What's it called?"

"Doctor Who. I think it's been on since the sixties-"

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Have a few hundred pounds?"

"... Why?"

"Because we're going to watch the whole thing from the start."

* * *

_Four weeks later-_

"... Wow," was all the Doctor could say. They had just finished the latest episode, "Planet of the Ood". Everything on the show was exactly the same as it happened to them.

"You have one hell of a life."

"I know... But still... How did the BBC find out about this?"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Torchwood..._

"So you sold the Doctor's life story to the BBC... To see who would play you?" Ianto followed Jack through a hallway.

"Yeah. They didn't do too bad of a job."

"But how did you find everything out?"

"Well, the TARDIS and I... Let's just say we made a deal."

* * *

"Spaceman, they've probably heard of it..." Donna tried to convince him as they walked out of the TARDIS.

But that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to find out more about that show if it was the end of him. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed him.

"Excuse me," he stopped a random girl, who appeared to be in her late teens. "What day is it today?"

She turned around. "It's November twenty-third, the bank holiday, you know."

He tilted his head to the side. "No, I don't."

"Where've you been, Mars?"

Donna giggled and muttered, "Basically."

"Oh. Well, it's Who Day."

He raised his eyebrows. "Who... Day?"

"Yeah, after Doctor Who. It's the two hundred-sixtieth anniversary of the series premier."

He and Donna exchanged looks.

"And still, it's too early to make jokes about Donna Noble losing her memory."

Donna tilted her head down. "Sorry?"

The Doctor didn't know what was going on, but he knew one thing: she was going to kill him if that girl went on. He pushed the ginger around. "Alright, Donna... Back to the TARDIS... Allons-y..."

"Wait!" The girl called from behind them. "You're... Oh my God, you're David Tennant!"

Both of their eyes widened. "Spaceman...?"

"Donna... Prepare for my worst enemies to come: fangirls. When I say run, ru-"

"Screw that, let's get the bloody hell out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2- The Rest?

"So you have fangirls?"

The Doctor shut the doors of the TARDIS. "Of course I do! This isn't my first good looking regeneration, Donna!"

She laughed inwardly. "There's obviously a lot if women with no taste out there."

"I've figured that ou- Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

He lowered his head. "... Right. Anyway, what if my other companions are going to get slammed by fans?"

"So you had others?"

What was she even talking about? "Donna, you know about Rose and Mar-"

"Of course I do, you idiot; I meant before them!"

"Well, yeah. Donna, I'm nine hundred forty-five; I haven't been alone for all of them."

She winced. _What did I say? Does my age turn her off or something? _

"So how many people do we have to... Save, if that's the right word?"

"Yes, it is. And... About thirty-one."

She tilted her head down, jaw dropped in horror. "Come again?"

"Well, maybe less, because some are together, some are dead... And some just don't want to see me."

_What? _She asked in her head. "Why wouldn't they want to see you-? Oi, don't take that as a compliment," she only then realized what she was saying.

He shook his head. "I know what you mean... And they just... Left. Found something better."

_They... "Found something better"? What's better than bloody traveling through all of time?_ She was bewildered. "Well... Spaceman..." She walked over to him. "I'll stay with you until you're finally gone."

And he knew she couldn't. She'd go before him. "Donna..."

"Spaceman, I can't die. Death only has near-Donna experiences."

He half-smiled. "Poor Death."

She lowered her eyebrows, raised her hand, and slapped him across the face.

"Ah!" He grabbed his cheek.

"No need to ask what that was for," she swaggered away.

_I beg to differ..._ He thought.

She turned around. "Oh, yeah. Question for you."

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever been a teacher?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Secondary school, modern?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't the best experience-"

A grin appeared on her face. "Innit, though!"

_... Not this..._ "Donna, I know you have your own actress now, but please don't start the Lauren Cooper business."

She paused with a serious expression. "Am I bovvered?"

_And here we go again..._

* * *

**A/N: Woah, that was successful! Thanks to all who favorited and reviewed! :D I want to give you all your very own Ten(s), or at least his hand, so you can have part of him... But he's not mine :( Maybe if I run into Rose and Handy I'll steal him. And clone him. **


	3. Chapter 3- Ian

**Just so everyone knows, there'll be one chapter per Doctor's era. So about nine chapters. Here's the first!**

* * *

"Where to first?" Donna asked.

The Doctor typed furiously on a laptop that Donna had brought with her. "Ah... Cambridge! Two of my first companions are there!"

She rolled her eyes up. If he was really nine hundred something, were his first companions Susan or Barbara or Ian, as the show suggested, or someone else? "Who?"

He looked up. "Were you even paying attention to the show?"

"I was just making sure!"

"... Yeah. Now, Wright-Chesterton. Haven't aged a day since the sixties, supposedly...

"What'd you do to them?" Her eyes widened. "Give them eternal youth? If you can do that now, I'd bloody love it..."

"No, I didn't, Donna. It was probably some invasion that affected them and gave them immortality or something..."

The TARDIS violently jerked forward. The Doctor and Donna grabbed the console. "Doctor, what's happening?"

"I don't know! We're... Agh!" It stopped, sending him flying forward.

Donna slid, but still managed to stand. She ignored the Doctor on the floor and walked over to the door. "I think we're where you want to be."

He slowly grasped the edge of the console and dragged himself up. "Really?" He ran after her as she started to leave the TARDIS.

They were on the Cambridge campus. _Good job!_ He thought to the TARDIS. Now, to find Ian or Barbara. Both would be nice.

Donna gasped. "Oh yes," she grinned.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Mind if I take someone on the TARDIS with us?"

"... Why?"

"I see someone I like, you moron!" She pointed to someone walking out of a building.

Oh, just I- Ian? "No, we can't take him, Donna."

"Why not?"

"Because he already traveled with me!" He ran over.

Donna swiftly followed him. "Oi! Wait, Spaceman!"

Not like the Doctor was going to listen, anyway. He grabbed Ian's shoulder and took his hand to shake. "Chatterton!"

... And how did he know the name that the Doctor gave him nearly fifty years prior? "I'm sorry; have we met?"

_He forgot me...? Oh wait... I regenerated._ Right. "Yes! It's-"

A squeal came from about half a meter away. "Ian! Oh my God!"

They looked to where it was coming from... Fangirls? They started coming towards them.

The Doctor and Ian exchanged looks. "Ru-" the Doctor started to command, but was interrupted by something he hadn't seen in a little while- and didn't want to see.

The hands fell off all of the "fans"... Or what they thought were hands. About twenty guns were pointed directly at them.

"Autons?" He whispered.

His former companion was confused. "Wha-?"

Something grabbed him back. "Oi! Spaceman!" Donna screamed from behind him. "Use the two sonic things together!"

_... Oh yeah._ He took two sonics out of his pocket (always good to have spares, he thought) and put them together. A piercing sound shot across the area, knocking all autons down.

Donna let go of Ian. "Thank you..."

She grinned. "Yeah."

"Is there-"

"Anything you can do? Oh, not much. Well, you free on Friday?"

"... I'm married."

Whoops. "Right..." She pointed her thumbs up.

The Doctor came back in. "Anyway, Chatterton, it's me! The Doctor! Well, a few regenerations later. But still!"

Ian studied him. He didn't at all look like the Doctor he knew. But... There was something so similar... "Doctor?"

He held his arms out. "Yes!"

"You're different!"

"Well, that's obvious," he muttered.

"You're not that old, cranky man!"

"Well," Donna stepped towards the, "He's still old. And not cranky? Psssh, you should see him in the morning."

As Ian started giggling, the Doctor grabbed the ginger and started taking her to the TARDIS. "Right, good seeing you, Ian; tell Barbara I said hi! Come on, Donna, Allonsy..!"


	4. Chapter 4- Jamie

"Ah! Perfect!"

"What?"

"We're going to Scotland!"

"... Why?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"To save a companion, of course."

"Spaceman, I wasn't planning on going out of England for this. You obviously chose only London girls for the past few years..."

"And a Boe boy," the Doctor muttered.

"... And now we're going to save someone in Scotland?"

"Hey, Donna, it's a man. A man, Donna. That's what you want," he started whispering. "A man in a kilt."

She started doing the same. "No, Spaceman. I don't want a man in a kilt," she slapped him.

"Ah!" He grabbed his cheek.

"Might as well get this over and done with," she walked to the console. "McCribbon, right?"

"Yeah... Jamie..."

"He doesn't remember you, though, right?" The Doctor hung his head.

"... Yeah..."

She sort of understood why he was upset. Well, he lost two companions, one of which he was going to see again, to the Time Lords. Maybe it was best he killed them on the planet.

"Anyway... Here we are..."

He walked over to the TARDIS door, swinging it open, and stumbling out. Donna ran after him. She looked around the vast field. Nothing much to see there... But a young man, of course. "Spaceman! I see him!"

"Donna..."

"Doctor! Really!"

"It's not that easy..."

And then the crowd started coming. "The fangirls!" She pointed at him.

"Jamie!" Shrieks came.

"Wha..." They could hear the Scot say in the distance.

Finally, the Doctor turned around. There was the same body, the same kilt, the same man. And the same girls. "McCribbon!" He screamed.

Jamie looked for who was calling him, squinting to see the two of them.

"Come with me!"

Well, random man with some ginger calling him "Doctor" screaming for you to go with him is a bit strange, right? Jamie didn't care. He ran just to escape the girls. He was only about half of a meter away from that man when something started shooting.

"Oh, no," the Doctor muttered. "Jamie, run!"

"Who are you?"

"Exactly; now go!" He pointed behind him.

The Scot did as he said. "Donna, check my left pocket, I'll check my right."

"For what?" She started searching in his coat pocket.

"A bomb-"

"A what?"

"You heard me!"

"You're bloody insane!"

"No, I'm just prepared... Ah! Found it!" He took out a small, ball-like thing.

The fangirls were getting closer... "Doctor! Just throw it!" Donna screamed.

He did as she said as soon as she was done speaking. He grabbed her hand. "Run!" She started to look back when they did, but he turned her head with his hand. "Cool guys don't look at explosions."

Soon, they caught up to Jamie. The Doctor wanted him to know that. He let go of Donna and jumped on his former companion in a totally non-suggestive position (Seriously. It didn't look dirty at all. You weren't there, you wouldn't know). And Donna was slightly... Excited by that. She knelt down by the two.

"Mind if I join in?"

The Doctor shot her a look. "Donna, really," he turned to Jamie. "You alright?"

He got up, letting his former companion do the same. "Yes... Thank you... Who are you?"

How was he supposed to explain this? A least without crying... "Jamie McCribbon. You remember one day with a man. Short, old, black hair."

He looked around, starting to recall. "Yes... But that's all I remember of him. And you can't be him..."

"Oh, Jamie. You can't. But you had the time of your life with him."

Jamie didn't know what to say. He didn't know the man, but he seemed pretty convincing...

"Come on, Donna," the Doctor started to walk away. She followed, waving to Jamie as she left.

"Doctor!" The Scot remembered. He turned around, eyebrows raised. "Thank you... Forgot that day."

The Doctor smiled. "You won't again."


	5. Chapter 5- Sarah Jane

"So where to now, Spaceman?"

"Not to see a man, that's for sure."

... What? "Why not?"

"You're way too excitable, for lack of a better word."

"How am I too 'excitable'?" She strutted over to him.

He didn't want her to slap him, that's for sure. He had enough of that. "... You know what? I'll try to find you a man. But now, to save Sarah Jane Smith-!"

"Oh, the journalist, right? Met her when Adipose first came about. She was convinced it was aliens, so I told her about you and she said get a job and see if we meet again."

... Why, Sarah, why? Well, maybe it wasn't so bad. After all, Donna was slowly becoming his best friend. "Ah... So she was ri-"

He was interrupted by a crash. The TARDIS obviously landed for the third time. Donna trod over to the door, opened it, and stepped out. He followed behind. She was there! Why was this all so easy?

"Sa-"

Donna quickly put her hand over his mouth before he could say anymore. "She's talking to someone, you moron."

"Oh. Right." He realized she was talking to some girl. Probably interviewing about some strange thing going on around London. That was his Sarah Jane, always knowing what was going on!

But then he noticed the girl's hand twitching. Twitching too much. "Spaceman...?"

"Sarah!" He screamed, getting her attention. He tilted his head left, signaling for her to run.

She seemed amazed that he was back, but didn't let that stop her. She did as she said. And then the hand fell off.

"They're all over the bloody place!" Donna whispered.

"No kidding," he got his sonic out, ready to shoot the "girl" down, until something else got it.

Sarah's sonic lipstick! How could he forget about that? It amazed Donna. "How'd she get that?"

He didn't reply. When she saw that the auton was definitely gone, she put it away and started running towards the Doctor. He came towards her, Donna trailing behind. They put their arms around each other.

"Doctor!"

"That was close wasn't it?"

She laughed. "Oh, yes."

"Yeah, nice one with that," Donna pointed to the pocket which her sonic lipstick was in.

"Thank you," she turned to her. "How's your time with him?"

"Oh, brilliant so far. It's just... How does he wear the same suit every bloody day?"

Sarah laughed again. "Please, you should have seen my first two versions. They never changed at all, either! You're lucky you have one in the suit: one insisted on wearing a cape, the other had this scarf that had to be three times my height!"

Donna chortled as the Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "We should be going. Till next time, Sarah... Oh, and here," he reached into his pocket, pulled out a bag, and tossed it to her.

She caught it and looked inside. Smiling, she looked up. "You're still the same man, Doctor."

He simpered back and started to walk away. Donna followed. "What was that you gave to her?"

"Jelly babies, of course."


	6. Chapter 6- Tegan

"This should be easy... Well, sort of."

"What now?" Donna asked, frightened. Who knows what was going through that alien brain of his?

The Doctor handed her a glass that was filled up with water just below the tip. He had one of his own. "Right, so we can't take the TARDIS with us this time. Luckily, I found two pills from Gallifrey that can transport anyone who handles it wherever they want. Well, whoever drinks it gets sent to that place. And you have to drink it all, by the way. Right now it's dissolving."

Donna glared at the glass with a stank face on. "For some strange reason, I trust you."

She started to drink, and he did the same. They soon finished, put their glasses down on the console... And disappeared. Where were they, even...?

"Are we on... A plane?" She asked. Why the hell was he taking them there?

"Oh, yes..." He grinned. But then, his face immediately changed. "Maybe we shouldn't have taken all the water..."

"You said it was necessary, Space-"

"Now it isn't!" He ran off the the bathroom.

* * *

_(A few minutes later) _

He was right: they shouldn't have taken the water. Donna was getting impatient waiting for him. Finally, she just decided to kick the door open... Not that she was happy with what she saw. "WHAT THE..."

She looked away in shock. "Donna!" He growled back to try to shut her up.

"How do you fit that in your trousers-?"

"Excuse me, Miss," an Australian flight stewardess came over to her. She appeared Donna's height, but then again, she was in heels. Her clothes, face, and hair were so familiar... "We'd like it if you could..."

"But his-"

"Miss, please."

"What year is it, even?"

"...1985."

"Oh, that explains why I can't say a word! You can't bloody get away with saying 'sex' in public! I apologize, everyone."

"Hello, Tegan," the Doctor smiled (with his pants up).

Oh. That explained who she was. "Oh, you're Tegan..." Donna awkwardly laughed. "Donna, the Doctor, latest model."

The former companion stared the Doctor down. "Doctor?"

"Of course," he stepped forward.

"I like this one," she grinned back.

Donna pat her on the back. "Sorry; he still misses his impossibly hot boyfriend."

"I don't love Jack, Donna!"

"I apologize. I mean his boyfriend from school."

"The Master came back?" Tegan asked.

"More than once," the Doctor muttered.

_Phew_, something shot. Donna pulled Tegan back so that it didn't hit her. "What was that?"

"Can't explain now, Tegan!" The Doctor ran up an aisle.

She looked at Donna. "What do we do?"

Donna, being Donna, out her arm around the stewardess and exclaimed, "Team mouth on legs ready for action!"

They went up the aisle with the Doctor. While he was trying to hide, Donna decided to show him that she could be smart.

"Oi, fangirls!" The autons came closer.

Now Tegan was sure this new companion was nuts. "What are you-?"

"Don't question the Supertemp, Jovanka!" And she opened the emergency door. The autons came running over, but Donna pushed them out. Perfect!

There were only three... Two... Gone! She shut the door. While she was perfectly calm, Tegan seemed still frightened. "You... You..."

The Doctor came over. "Ah, Donna, you're brilliant."

"I know I am, Captain Obvious; shocked you didn't figure that out already."

He ignored her comment. "By the way, Tegan, can you get us back to London?"

"I can try. And hopefully at the right time." ...

Great. There started the comments about him dropping her off at Heathrow a few hundred years off...

"Please," Donna responded. "Better than being stolen from your wedding and having your workplace destroyed in one day."

"No!"

Another stewardess passed. The Doctor stopped her. "Can I have your strongest drink? This is going to be a long flight..."


	7. Chapter 7- Peripu- Whatever it is

**Say what you want about Peri, but she really was annoying. **

* * *

"I changed it, before you ask," the Doctor said as Tegan walked into the TARDIS. Him and Donna followed.

"I can tell..."

"Can I try to find where the next companion is?" Donna asked, excited.

"Alright, Donna," he extended his arm towards the monitor to signal for her to go.

She ran over. Tegan went beside her. They had become close friends, agreeing that the Doctor was a nice guy, but an idiot at times. Within seconds, she was done typing. "What...? There's no results!"

"Really?" He came over to check if she typed the name right...

_Perifgghjfhjfhkv-ghjf-hkvghjfutu-ykvshkfdukolg-swh-lvewykrcuikeu-fvhkswfruo-lvchjkew-gfyehvdu-jlwgfhkslliam Brown_.

"... Close enough," he typed in her real name, whatever the hell it is. The TARDIS vwoorped. They were on their way.

* * *

_(A minute or two later) _

"Doctor!" The most annoying voice ever screeched outside of the TARDIS, banging on the door.

"Say what you want, but that's not an American accent," Donna flared her nostrils.

Tegan strutted to the door with the ginger and the Doctor going behind. When they opened the door, Peri... Well, she got hit in the face. "Ah!"

"Oh, sorry!" The Doctor grabbed her.

And she was suddenly fine when he came over. "Doctor! You're... Hot!"

Both Tegan and Donna turned around. "Oi!"

What? That was Donna's... He let go of Peri. "Yeah... They're with me now."

"Ah, rabbits!" He heard Donna. "I chipped a nail!"

... They were picking things up from each other. He was definitely screwed. "Right. Yeah, great to see you on earth! ... And in appropriate clothes... Manhattan, right?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Man-whore," she muttered.

_Phew! _A gun went off and Peri nearly fell. Something shot her heel. The Doctor saved her heroically by... Pulling her up.

Donna and Tegan exchanged looks. "Team Mouth on Legs!" They screamed and ran over to a manhole in the street.

Donna took out the Doctor's sonic. "Stole this from him." She pressed the button, loosening the top. "Ew," she winced as she lifted it off, onto the street.

"Peripusomethingridiculous!" Tegan screamed. "Get over here!"

Peri stumbled over, but fairly quickly. Tegan grabbed her, held her in front, and the auton fangirls came over. "They're going to shoot-"

"Oh, shut up, or I'll scream in your ear!"

They came... Falling into the hole. Donna did a little victory dance. The Doctor looked thrilled.

As the last fell in, the Doctor came over. Tegan let go of Peri, who nearly fell in the hole. The Doctor tried to get the sonic from Donna, but she didn't give it back.

"Doctor, I hate you."

"... Thank you, Peri. Well, come on, girls, allons-y!"

He started to walk off. Donna and Tegan looked at Peri before going and said, "Fake American.


	8. Chapter 8- Mel

"Brilliant! Come on, girls!" The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Where now?" Tegan asked Donna.

"Either that bloody annoying one or the one who blows up everything she can."

They walked out behind him... To find him talking to Mel Bush. "How do you not know me?"

"Sorry, but I need to go to work. We haven't met; maybe you're mistaking me for someone."

"I'm not, Me-"

"Doctor!" A strange voice called. "You thought you could escape us, didn't you?"

... Guess what they were (isn't the suspense killing you?).

_Phew! _Donna and Tegan couldn't do anything now. There was no way to trick the autons. The Doctor had to do something... But one sonic wasn't enough.

"Mel, when I tell you, scr-"

"What?"

"Scream!"

And she did just that. Remember, it's Mel Bush. She could probably make a whole crowd go deaf by screaming. So it was exactly what happened when the Doctor held two sonics together. All were down.

"Oi!" Donna lifted her hands off of her ears and walked over to Mel. "D'you want us to go bloody deaf?"

"I'm sorry if I was saving your life!"

"Saved our lives, but not our hearing!"

Tegan went to the Doctor and whispered, "Thought they'd be friends."

"Nah... Not right away, at least. They don't know what they have in common."

"I mean, they're fighting like mother and-" she realized what he was talking about. "No!"

He grinned and nodded. "Oh, yes."

Donna started storming off to the TARDIS, annoyed with the other ginger. "Don't know about you two, but I'm going back."

Tegan and the Doctor smiled at each other. She followed Donna.

"So you haven't met the multicolored man yet?" He asked Mel.

"No..."

He put a hand on her back. "Wait till you do. Should be going... But before I do. You had a daughter about ten years ago. Didn't want to keep her, you thought you were too young. Lovely couple, Sylvia and Geoff Noble, adopted her. Am I right?"

She seemed shocked. "How do you know this?"

The Doctor went to the TARDIS, but looked back at Mel. "You just met her."

* * *

**A/N- oh, yes, I did. Anyway, thanks to all those who favorited/followed/reviewed! If I could, I'd give you all a Doctor and companion of your choice!**


	9. Chapter 9- Surprise!

"Back to America?" Donna asked.

"Nope..."

She raised an eyebrow. Wasn't Grace Holloway in San Francisco?

"There's books and audio stories about me, also. So we'll try to find one of my companions that's in London. It'll make it easier for us."

Tegan and her exchanged looks. Was it really going to be easier? He walked over, opened the door, and stepped out of the TARDIS. "Allons-y," the girls said, almost in mock of the Doctor, and went out into the empty road with him.

"Hmmm... Well, this is different."

"What do you mean?" Tegan crossed her arms over her chest.

"No one's here. It seems pretty quiet. Though that might be go-"

Guess what? He spoke too soon! An auton gun shot right past the Doctor. He wasn't harmed, but...

"My hair!" Donna gasped. "It shot my hair!"

She walked over to the Doctor, hand held out to get something from him.

"Give me the sonic; I'll teach that thing a lesson!"

"Donna-"

An outcry from Tegan interrupted him. The Doctor and Donna turned around... She was surrounded by a group of autons.

"Doctor, save her!" Donna grabbed his arm.

"What am I supposed to do?"

But they weren't shooting. What was up with that? But it was the perfect chance for Tegan to just get them, too. The Doctor mouthed, "Get them now!"

Tegan grabbed one's face and lifted its head off. It fell over. She did the same for the next four. And soon, she was out. She ran over to the Doctor and Donna, hugging them both.

"That was strange..." The Doctor told them. "There's nothing that could've stopped them..."

There was, though. The girls saw it walk up from behind him. Well, not it, but her. They both recognized her: Tegan from meeting and Donna from seeing her on the show. "There is, Doctor," they both said, gesturing with their heads for him to look behind.

He turned and saw the woman who was a little less than a meter away from him. While she looked so different, she hadn't changed... "S- S- Susan...?"

His granddaughter smiled. "Hello, Grandfather."

Both ran to each other, falling into each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks again to all those who followed/favorited/reviewed! Please keep it coming! **


	10. Chapter 10- The Fandom

**A/N- No companion this chapter, but instead... What happens when they go online?**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, nearly in tears.

Susan smiled at him. "Wild guess."

He tilted his head downwards. "Seriously, Susan."

She giggled. Didn't her grandfather always know the truth? "Well. I decided to track you, so you couldn't get into too much trouble."

"You, always trying to protect your old grandfather," he grinned back.

"You need someone to watch you. Just as Donna said," Susan looked at her.

The ginger pointed to herself. "You know me?"

"Yeah," the Doctor turned around to her. "She's sort of tracking us."

"Hello, Tegan," Susan walked over to her.

"Hello..." She replied. It wasn't that long since they met, in her time. But for Susan, it was about twenty-five years later. Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey indeed.

"Right, Susan, care to join us?" Her grandfather asked.

"I'd love to. Where are you planning to go?"

He rolled his eyes up in thought. "Not that sure. I just need to save one more companion from autons."

Donna crossed her fingers behind her back, thinking, _Harkness, Harkness, it ought to be Harkness..._

"... But we can always go back to when they're going to be attacked and save them."

She angrily rolled her eyes. Tegan asked, "So what do we do then, Doctor?"

"We're going to find out more about the Doctor Who fandom! Allons-y!"

He ran to the TARDIS. The three followed him in. The Doctor had Donna's laptop turned on already, so he just typed something in.

"So that show _is_ about him," Tegan whispered to Donna.

"Yeah, that's how I knew about you."

"Donna, do you remember anything about fish fingers and custard or bow ties, Stetsons, and fezzes being cool?"

She looked at him. "No, why?"

"It's all over this site, 'tumblr'."

"Well," Susan gave an explanation. "We are in 2011. There might have been a new regeneration by now."

"True. Let's go for the classic who tag, shall we?"

Not that it was much better.

"I... What? I was not in love with the Brigadier nor Turlough!"

Tegan, Susan, and Donna each bit their lips, trying not to burst out into huge fits of laughter.

"I give up... Ooh, look, a story," he clicked on a link. "This seems like a perfectly harmless site! 'Fanfiction dot net'!"

Donna raised her eyebrows in fear. "What?" Tegan mouthed.

"I went on there once..."

Susan walked over to see what he was looking at. "Grandfather... You and... Mr. Chesterton!" She turned away, disgusted.

He clicked the back button immediately. "No... Oh, we saw him again, by the way."

His granddaughter seemed too shocked to reply.

"Professor in Cambridge now. Married Barbara, too."

She seemed better. "Oh, I always knew they'd get married someday."

Donna whispered to Tegan, "Watch out, we have a shipper on board."

"Ah, I think I found a nice o- Donna... Don't read this one..."

* * *

**A/N- As far as I'm concerned, those stories don't exist, so don't worry, it's not you. XD**


	11. Chapter 11- Jack

"Why do we need to go a spa, though?" Tegan asked.

"Because you two... Need a break," the Doctor made up an excuse quickly. He really didn't want Tegan and Donna to meet Jack, so he brought them to a spa in the future.

Donna tilted her head. "Really, Spaceman?"

"Please, I'm sure you two mouths on legs need some time..."

"Then why doesn't Susan come with us?"

... Oh yeah. "Well... She's my granddaughter, and I decide who she goes with."

"Yeah, you obviously threw her back on Earth with the Campbell," Donna muttered.

"You don't trust us with her?" Tegan asked.

"No." And with that, he walked off to the TARDIS.

He saw Susan working around with it when he shut the door. "Captain Jack Harkness, am I correct?"

"Right. It doesn't matter when we get there; it's not like he'll be dead."

She pressed one last button. "Then to Cardiff it is."

_(A half hour later) _

They couldn't find Jack nor fangirls anywhere around Cardiff. What was up with that?

"Might as well go back to the TARDIS..."

"Are you sure, Grandfather? Where else could he be?"

"I dunno... But, sti-"

"Ah!" Girly screams came.

That could only mean one thing. The grandfather and granddaughter nodded to each other before going off to where the clamors were coming from.

"Woah, girls, girls!" Jack backed away from them, grinning.

"Oh, no..." The Doctor whispered. "He's gone..."

But then, something... Shocking happened. Jack took off his jacket. The "fangirls" squealed. He started taking off his shirt... Their heads were spinning. Literally. And to top it off, he winked.

Yep, they were gone.

"Good one, Jack!" The Doctor said as he and Susan ran over.

Jack didn't pay attention to him, though. He stuck his hand out to Susan. "Captain Ja-"

"Not on my granddaughter!"

He looked at the two of them, trying to see any resemblance. "... Oh. Sorry there! Heh, nice meeting you!"

The Doctor cursed under his breath. Susan replied, "It's alright, Jack." That was the wrong thing to say.

Her grandfather dragged her away. "Susan...!"

* * *

**Shoutouts to all those who reviewed or favorites Or followed, especially thena-ditey, Valerie E. Mackin, Jedi-of-Rock, and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg! :D**


	12. Chapter 12- Two?

"So, who're you traveling with now, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Two women you don't want to meet. Really, you don't."

"Donna and Tegan are nice, Grandfather."

He gave Susan a look. "Honestly, Susan. Lets not torture him like that."

She rolled her eyes. She didn't really see what was wrong with the two of them.

"Eh, can't be that bad. Lets go, anyway!"

* * *

(Just a bit later)

The spa they left the girls at was dark and empty. Did they come at the wrong time?

"Mmmmph! Mmmph!" Screaming came from another room.

The three of them exchanged looks and ran into there...

Donna and Tegan's mouths were covered by the autons' hands. They were nearly falling into the room's pool.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and Jack took his sonic blaster out. Susan, well... "You two do realize that sometimes you need to use common sense."

She swaggered over to the autons and kicked both of them into the pool. Simple solution, right?

Tegan and Donna nearly fell in, but managed to regain their balance and backed up as sparks came out of the pool.

... And then Donna looked up and saw Jack. "Did we really survive? Or did we manage to get into heaven?"

He didn't seem to mind Tegan undressing him with her eyes, but in response to Donna's reaction, Jack muttered to the Doctor, "I can see why you didn't want me meeting her..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Sorry it's short! You'll get longer one tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13- Goodbyes

"Well, it was nice having you all," the Doctor grabbed Donna's arm and dragged her in front of the TARDIS door.

"What- Doctor, what are you talking about?" Tegan asked.

The Doctor said nothing. He knew that they understood what was going on. "Oh, Tegan. Susan. Jack. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But you couldn't stay with me for long, you knew that."

Jack looked upset. This regeneration was _hot_! He wanted to kiss him at least once, but never got that chance! Tegan wasn't happy, either. Just as she wanted to stay with the Doctor, he didn't want her. What was with that?

Susan, on the other hand, seemed fine. "Alright, Grandfather."

She stepped over to him and hugged him. She was the one person he didn't want to go, if he had to choose. "Goodbye, Susan."

She went back near Tegan and Jack and nodded. He knew what that meant, so he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at them. They were gone within seconds.

The Doctor turned to Donna. "Am... Am I going to have to leave, too?"

He shook his head. "Not just yet, Donna. Come on. You're going to pilot the TARDIS."

And that excited her enough. "Yes! Lets go! Allons-y!"

* * *

_(About a year later)_

"So what do you want me to do, Doctor?" Jack asked. He ran into the Doctor while in Cardiff.

"Remember Donna asking you for a hug?"

He nodded. "Do I ever?" "Well, you're going to give her one hug per week. But you can't tell her it's because of me. She'll..." But he remembered what she told him. "Well, she won't die. But we don't want death to have a near-Donna experience."

Jack saluted him. "To Chiswick it is, then."

* * *

**Does this sound like the last chapter? Well, it's not! Thanks to all who review/favorite/follow again! And thank you to that person who called this feces, you're brilliant, too. :P**


	14. Chapter 14- Remembering

Donna was enjoying that stranger coming to her house and giving her hugs every week. Yes, it always made Mum and Gramps suspicious. And Shaun wasn't too pleased with him, either.

But what was she going to do? He just kept coming, not missing one week. And he always looked the same, as if he couldn't age. "From your best friend," was what he said every time.

He lead to her and Shaun's divorce. "You might as well go with your 'best friend'," he told her.

The thing was, who would send him? She asked around. Not one of her friends knew who he was (though some asked to send him to her).

She was going home. It was a Friday, his day to come. Finally, eight months after he started coming, she was going to ask him who the hell he was.

And there was the perfect chance: on the way home from work, she ran into him. "Hey! Donna!"

"Oh, hello... Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Alri-"

"Hello, Donna. Jack," a female voice called.

Both looked to where it was coming from. Only Jack recognized her, though. "Oh, hi..."

She went over to Donna, who seemed confused. "Have we met?"

"Oh, Donna Noble," she put a hand on Donna's head.

"Wha- What're you doing?" Was this woman bonkers?

Susan removed her hand, smiling. "Do you remember me now?"

Donna... It all came back to her. "Oh... Hello, Susan... Jack!" She then realized it was the man who she asked to hug her who was coming to embrace her weekly. "You-"

"I'm sorry, but we should probably go," Susan advised.

"Why?" Both asked.

"The autons are back... And we'll have to resurrect the Doctor's tenth regeneration."

"Wait," Donna held out her hand. "What about Tegan? I mean, she was fun! Shouldn't we get her?"

"We will once we get him and the TARDIS."

"Well, then! Allons-y!"

Oh, wasn't remembering a great feeling?


	15. Chapter 15- Return

"Wait," Donna realized as she stepped into the blue box. "This is his TARDIS!"

"His tenth's," Susan corrected her.

"What's the difference?" Jack asked.

"It changed. I think he'll explain it better when we get him back. Now, Donna, come on."

They went to a small door below the console. "Wait, what am I doing?" Donna asked, confused.

She opened it. "You're the only person who can bring him back. I may be related to him, but you have his mind."

"But isn't this dangerous?"

Susan laughed. "Grandfather only told Mr. Chesterton that he'd be blown to bits to see if he'd believe it. Obviously, he did. But it's not dangerous at all."

But she was still baffled. "So I just touch it?"

"Yes!"

There was a long pause. Donna wasn't sure. "Come on, Donna," Jack pleaded. "I'm really sexually frustrated right now!"

And he continued whining for another few minutes.

"... That's it; I'll shut him up," and she reached into the heart of the TARDIS. A wave of heat ran through her, and she jerked back.

And then, he was there: the Tenth Doctor, as they knew him. But one thing... "Grandfather, you should put on some clothes."

"What do you mean?" He asked, not realizing what was going on.

"Yeah, Spaceman, you should," Donna agreed.

Jack, on the other hand...

"Oh, no. He's fine."

"... Donna? How do you remember me?"

"I fixed that for you. She was fine with her memories back, since she's now adjusted to being part Time Lord," Susan explained.

That excited him. "Oh, that's great! Comes here, Donna!" He extended his arms, ready to hug her.

Not that she was going to go for that. "Hide your trouser snake first. I see why they call you Ten..."

"Oh. Right."

"I missed you!" Jack ran over and hugged him.

And for some reason, the Doctor was fine with it.

_(Later..) _

The Doctor was finally dressed in his pinstripe suit. "Right, where to now?"

"Tegan," all three said in unison.

"Okay! Autons back?"

"Yes; I ran into a few yesterday," Susan rolled her eyes.

"Blah... Well, then, lets start this!"

* * *

**Big thanks to Doctorwhofangirl11 for the reviews/favorite/follow! You rock!**


	16. Chapter 16- The Strangers

Well, they brought Tegan in nicely. If nice is sending Susan to jump out of the emergency exit of a plane with her, then having the TARDIS catch her.

"Wha... Doctor? Donna? Jack? What's going on?"

"Tegan!" The Doctor came over and lifted her into his arms. "Welcome back!"

"... Why am I here?"

Donna explained, "Oh, nothing much. Just autons back, sort of need to stop them yet again, you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is brilliant..."

The Doctor whined as he put her down, "Ah, come on! I liked Team Mouth on Legs."

Tegan then remembered how close she was with Donna. "Oh, yeah!"

"And the Captain's here!" Jack jumped towards her, arms extended.

There are no words to describe the sound that escaped Tegan's mouth.

Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked to a stop. "What was that?" The Australian asked.

The Doctor ran to the monitor to check... Until they heard a soft knock at the door. "Doctor?" An unfamiliar male voice called.

The Doctor went over. He had to be the one the person was calling for. But when he opened the door, he found a stranger which semi-messy light brown hair who seemed to be in his early thirties standing in a Manhattan street.

"Sorry," he started to walk away. "You're not him."

"No; I'm the Doctor! Tenth, maybe you have the wrong one."

The man came back, now seeming curious. "You are?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Alright, then. Remember this, Doctor: Amy and Rory Williams are fine. We're happy, but we still miss your eleventh regeneration. Maybe we'll find a way back to you. I guess we ought to meet again. Isn't that always the way it is with you? Also, don't let our daughter get into too much trouble, and stay out of it, yourself. And Amy... She says thank you, Raggedy Man."

And he left.

While the Doctor didn't know him, he still felt somewhat moved. That he trusted him enough to remember that. Could he be trusted, though?

"Rory!" A voice called after the man, but he didn't hear.

The Doctor looked to see a young man in a brown coat and red bow tie. His hair was somewhat long and he had a giraffe neck and no eyebrows. He appeared to be close to tears.

In other words, he looked weird.

"You know him?" The Doctor asked.

The guy kept his eyes on the ground and walked over. "Yes... Friend of mine... We traveled a lot..."

"Well, he claims he'll travel with me. So we're together on that."

The man finally looked up to see the Doctor. His eyes widened with shock and his frown turned into a grin.

"... Yeah? Do you know me, too?"

"Hello, me!"

* * *

**That's right, Eleven's here! Thank you, Valerie E. Mackin for that idea! **


	17. Chapter 17- The Newest Model

"What?"

"Oh, yes!" The other "Doctor" hugged the tenth. "I loved being you! Besides for all the complaining about the Time War. Proof that you're the last of the whine lords."

What? "So... You're me?"

"Yes! You're eleventh!"

... Wait. "That one back there..."

"Yeah, Rory. He can wait though, sexy will probably bring me ba-"

"'Sexy'?"

"You know, our TARDIS! Met her. And believe me. She definitely was sexy..."

This new him was the craziest regeneration since his fourth. Maybe even worse. "... Right. Anyway, want to come in...? I mean, we're off to defeat auton fangirls..."

"Oh, I remember that! But I don't remember seeing me. Did we meet? Because you know, we're old, we forget things."

Ten shook his head. "No. Susan found Jack and Donna, so she revived me and we got Tegan and are now looking again."

Eleven's face lit up once more. "This is so cool!"

He ran into the TARDIS. Everyone stared at him, confused.

"Guess who's here?"

Ten walked in and pointed to Eleven. "He's me. In the future..."

"Poor you," Donna flared her nostrils.

"Aw, come one, Donna!" He ran over and put his arms around her. "We're still best friends, aren't... Wait. How do you remember this?"

"She's more adjusted to being a Time Lord now, Doctor," Susan explained.

"Oh, that seems legit enough..."

"Anyway," Ten shut the door. "We should be going. Allons-y!"

Eleven grinned. "Right! Allons-y!"

And then he noticed something else.

"Tegan, you're rather quiet... Not that that's a bad thing, of course."

On an unrelated note, the Doctor's face was sore for the rest of the day.


	18. Chapter 18- Ace and a Problem

"Lets go to someone else..." Ten said the next morning.

"What d'you mean?" Donna asked. Her, the two Doctors, and Susan were in the console room.

"Well, Rose has my duplicate, Grace probably won't want to see me... So why not Ace? I mean, we already saved your mo-" he covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he started telling her.

"What?" What was he talking about now?

"Nothing..."

"Spaceman, I-"

"Ugh," Tegan grunted as she came into the room.

She looked absolutely wrecked. And Eleven was the first to point that out. "Oh Rassilon, you look bad!"

"Nice of you to notice," she sarcastically spat back.

Both Doctors exchanged looks, guessing that she was suffering from a bad hangover. Then, Jack walked in wearing his sleepwear: slippers. No, seriously. That was all he was wearing. "Put on some clothes," Eleven commanded.

Donna grinned, "No, please don't."

Ten shot her a look. "But why do you want me dressed?"

"He's more... proportioned than you are."

... Okay... "Right. Anyway, Ace!"

* * *

_(A few minutes later) _

They all stepped out, Jack now dressed and Tegan not much better. Not much was going on wherever they were. Eleven started, "Well, looks pretty qui-"

"Doctor!" Donna yelped. Jack, Susan, and Tegan stepped aside when they saw an auton holding its gun to her back.

"Oh, Donna Noble. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so-"

"I swear, Spaceman, this is your fault!"

Tegan suddenly went from annoyed to terrified. She ran over to Ten. "Doctor, what do we do?"

Honestly, he didn't know. But... "R-Rose would kn-"

And before he finished, she punched him. "Don't try that on me!"

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "That's getting a bit old."

_Boom!_ Something went off and the auton fell into the ground. Donna managed to jump up and run to Ten. He wasn't giving any response, because his nose was way too painful, but Eleven was. "Oh, yes..."

"You're the new version of Professor?" A voice called.

They all turned around. There was Ace McShane, same as ever. "Ace!" Eleven ran over. When he got to her, he pointed to Ten. "Oh, he's me, too, but his nose is broken."

"Oh, that's bad..."

"Anyway, how were you with the autons?"

"I blew them up!"

Yep, same Ace.

* * *

Donna walked into the console room after having a talk with Tegan. "Alright, so I heard you three were in the same place when we sent you back."

"Yes," Jack and Susan said.

The ginger looked at the Doctors, eyebrows raised. They, knowing what it meant, exchanged looks.

"No..." Ten muttered.

"No way..." Eleven's eyes widened

"I was with you and then dead!"

"And River wouldn't let me go anywhere!"

"Well," Donna raised her voice. "I'm female."

"Ditto," Susan whispered.

They all looked at Jack.

"... What?"

Then came the awkward pause.

"I..."

Another silence.

He sighed. "Well, aren't I a charmer?"

* * *

**Thanks to Panda Puffin for that idea XD Well, what do you think? Boy or girl? Comment or PM me with your choice (and possible name if you want)! I'll get to making survey on my profile soon for it.**


	19. Chapter 19- Fish Fingers

"Aw, come on, Tegan!" Eleven begged. "Look, I took care of my companion when she was having my wife... Well, we didn't know about it, but still!"

She grunted. He was being way too annoying. And it wasn't him she wanted to see. It was Jack, so that she could kick him somewhere (hint: it wasn't in the leg...). "Get away from me, Doctor."

He took that as a threat and ran off to the library. When he got there, he found Susan sitting, reading a book.

"I'm going to guess by your face that you had a run in with Tegan."

Eleven nodded. "I think that's an understatement."

She shut the book. "Your tenth did the same. She nearly bruised his nose again."

"She was ready to do that to me..."

Susan paused and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. "Would you happen to know something about fish fingers and custard?"

"Of course! Why?"

"I caught Tegan taking some earlier."

And then the Doctor saw the connection. "Oh, so pregnancy is like regeneration! I get it!"

Susan rolled her eyes. "No, Grandfather."

"But really! Cravings, moodiness, change in appearance..."

She sighed, got up, and walked over to the door. "Oh, Grandfather..." She left, leaving the door a bit open.

Jack hopped by, holding an area. Just an area. "Hey, Doctor. How many things does your sonic work on?"

"Infinite, as long as its not wood," he took it out.

Jack looked down. "Nope, not dealing with wood."

The Doctor pointed the sonic at him for a minute. He let go and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thanks... Phew..."

* * *

"So it's been about two months since she met us on her timeline," Donna explained to the two Doctors in the console room.

They nodded. "Wibbly wobbly." Ten muttered.

"Timey wimey," Eleven continued.

Donna clasped her hands together. "That means you two have a little under seven months to create a TARDIS nursery."

"_We_ have to create it for the baby?" Eleven asked.

"Yes, Spaceman!"

"Oh, that's easy," Ten said rather loudly. "I'll just ask Tegan what she wa-"

"No, you dumbo! You can't just ask her that!"

"Ask me what?"

They looked up to see Tegan in one of the doorways, arms crossed over her chest. Dammit. What was supposed to be a surprise went completely wrong.

Well, maybe not _completely_. Ten said, "Ah, Tegan! I was just saying I has to ask you what you want right now."

She gave him a look. "Right. Find me more fish fingers and I won't kill you."

He ran out of the room through the hallway that she was in and she followed. When they were gone, Eleven and Donna mouthed, "Yes!" and did a small victory dance.

"Hopefully," Eleven commented. "It won't have its daddy's willingness to flirt with everything that has a pulse or its mummy's temper..."

* * *

**Thanks to Dark Moons and Whispered Words and, once again, Valerie E. Mackin for reviewing the last chapter! Oh, and thanks to those who favorited and followed, also! The poll's up on my profile, so please vote for the Jacklet's gender (thank you, Dark Moons, for that term XD)! And please review with names you'd like! I could use all the help I can get!**


	20. Chapter 20- Nyssa and Turlough

A week later, they continued going out to save companions. Donna found out online that two familiar names worked for UNIT in 1990: a young woman who claimed to be from "Traken" and went by Nyssa and a young man who never said where he was from named Vislor Turlough.

The six were told to wait in the office Nyssa and Turlough shared. And, of course, Tegan started getting fidgety. "Is something wrong?" Susan mouthed.

But before she could reply, she grabbed a vase on the room's desk and hurled into it. She looked up after a minute and said, "I blame you, Harkness..."

Jack started to go red. Everyone looked at him, faces saying that she actually was right. "Are you alright for now?" Donna asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... No, I'm not..." She brought the vase back up to her face.

Ten raised his arm a bit and shook his fist at Jack. Meanwhile, Eleven asked Tegan, "Will Nyssa and Turlough forgive you for that?"

"They better. She still owes me from the time she was drunk and got sick on me."

"Yeah, and he owes you from when he made you think that he had a cat named Auntie Vanessa..." Ten muttered.

"Don't remind me," she put the vase back.

At the perfect moment, the two they were waiting for came into the room. They hadn't changed much, maybe looked a few years older. Ten extended his arms. "Ah, Nyssa! Turlough!"

They both raised theirs eyebrows. "Doctor?" Turlough asked.

"Hi, I'm him, too," Eleven stepped forward.

Turlough still looked confused out of his mind when Nyssa noticed someone else. "Tegan!" She ran over.

This didn't make Tegan happy or anything, but she sort of pretended it did. "Nyssa...!"

They put their arms around each other. Turlough and Tegan managed to make eye contact during this hug, but it was ended by Tegan flaring her nostrils at him. He looked away. She could scare him any day by just looking at him.

Nyssa and Turlough looked to Jack as she and Tegan let go of each other. He had his best poker face on and mouth shut. "That's Jack," Tegan explained.

The Doctors were totally bewildered: why wasn't Jack flirting? Was something wrong with him?

"And Turlough," Eleven continued. "You remember Susan, right?"

He nodded and waved. She smiled back.

Ten put his arm around Donna. "And this is Donna."

Of course, the question had to come up: "Are you two... Together?" Nyssa asked.

The response? "Yes!" They both grinned and replied. Donna held up her hand and revealed a gold ring.

This baffled the four others. Since when were they dating, never mind married? "Oh, congratulations!" Nyssa hugged both of them.

Eleven interrupted them, "Sorry, but can we all go outside for a moment? We were planning to investigate something."

"That's never good with him," Turlough said to himself.

* * *

Nope, it never was. Turlough and Nyssa were guiding them around UNIT's grounds, since they changed it up a bit. Eleven drowned them out and was looking around himself. Nothing too suspicious, from what he saw. He tapped Ten's shoulder and whispered, "They were just normal looking girls, right?"

Ten nodded. Dammit, this was going to be hard. There were a ton of normal girls around them... But there was one group of four all clustered together, trembling like crazy. And they seemed stiff. Very stiff.

_Better safe that sorry_, Eleven thought as he stepped over to Jack. "On a scale of one to America, how free are you?" He asked softly.

"Cuba. I need permission first," he gestured to Tegan with his head.

"... Oh. Then I need to borrow your sonic blaster instead of you."

Jack handed it over and Eleven took it. The eight of them were getting closer to the group... Closer... _Phew! _He shot one. Everyone looked at him. "Grandfather what are you-?"

"Never mind that, Susan!"

He shot two more... And the last's hand fell off. He tried to shoot, but nothing was coming out of the blaster.

"Come on..." The hand fell off. There was barely anything he could do.

Well, he sort of could. So he threw the blaster at the auton. It obviously was strong enough to knock it down.

Jack ran over to pick it up. "Huh," Ten said. "Well, that's our cue to leave. Nice seeing you, Nyssa, Turlough. Oh, and Donna and I aren't married. We just wanted to see what it'd be like to answer yes when someone asked." He walked away.

"It was horrible," Donna mouthed as she followed.

Susan and Eleven said their goodbyes and went along. Jack didn't say a word as he left.

"He's rather quiet," Turlough noted.

"Not usually," Tegan told him. "Just for the past few days. I think I might have kicked him too hard and now he's scared."

The two gave her a look, but she didn't notice and continued.

"Then again, Donna says it's probably the thought of fatherhood scaring him, which is possible..."

"Fatherhood?" Nyssa asked, shocked.

"Oh, right. You two don't know. Um, well... You... Basically get it."

"Tegan!" She threw her arms around Tegan again. "Since when?"

"Dunno exactly; we think about two months."

Turlough, on the other hand... "That poor child."

Tegan let go of Nyssa. Instead of trying to kill him, she had another plan. "Say hello to your 'cat' for me. Oh, and check your vase, Turlough. Just you."

She left.

* * *

**_Please, please vote_********on my profile for the gender. Seriously, I need to know what the Jacklet will be. And please comment with name suggestions for either gender! Oh, and thanks to Trouble in the Night for commenting and following!**


	21. Chapter 21- Guess Who?

Jack let all of his feelings out to Ten a few days later. "I'm just not prepared for this, you know? It's too insane! I know I've dealt with aliens and all, but this is a kid we're talking about!"

"Yeah, something you can't flirt with."

"I mean, this is your fault, technically! You were the one who accidentally sent us all into the TARDIS when we were supposed to leave! We didn't even bother getting your attention; Susan got us back to where we wanted the next morning."

Ten looked up, his question changing from how they were in the TARDIS to another, more important one: "So... That all happened... In here?"

"I don't know; I guess so!" And he continued complaining.

But the Doctor heard none of that. He was only thinking about the fact that there was going to be another Time Lord, even though only partial.

Him. Susan. His duplicate. Donna. Now this child. That was all, as far as he knew, but still, that was brilliant! He wasn't the last of the Time Lords!

Donna and Eleven walked into the console room and to the door. "Where're you two going?" Ten asked.

"Planet of the Hats," they said at the same time.

* * *

Really. They were going to a store in London called Planet of the Hats. They thought it would be fun for the two of them. They spilt up to look for their own hats.

Oh, wasn't the Doctor going to have fun? He had planned to freak Donna out with some overly weird one or two... Until he saw a familiar baby crawling around. "Stormageddon!"

He picked Alfie up as the baby laughed at him.

"I'm alright, you?" He responded to Alfie's question (remember, he speaks baby).

"... Doctor?"

He looked up. "Ah, Craig!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Just shopping with a friend, trying to find hats. You?"

"Sophie's birthday," he took his son from the Doctor.

"Oh, cool! Tell her I said happy birthday... That's strange..." He walked over to a mannequin.

"... What're you doing?"

"Nothing... Mannequins aren't supposed to vibrate, right?"

Craig came over to him. "No-"

And then the hand fell off. They backed up, but auton's gun was still pointed at the father and son... Well, that was until it noticed Alfie, at least.

The auton fell over on its side... And then the other "mannequins" did, also. "So the autons' weakness... Is babies."

He didn't get any response. He looked, but Craig and Alfie had gone.

"Ah, well. Nice seeing them again."

"Spaceman!" He heard Donna call. She ran over with her arms full with hat boxes of different sizes. "Eat your heart out!"

* * *

They walked into the TARDIS to see Ten watching Jack pacing back and forth, repeating, "Captain Jack Harkness. You are?"

"I'm trying to get him back to his normal self," Ten explained.

"I can't, Doctor! It's just crazy! First it was just a baby, now it's a time baby..."

"Time baby?" Donna asked.

Ten told her, "When a child's conceived in the TARDIS, it's part Time Lord."

Eleven added, "Like River."

"... River who?"

"Song. She's our wife. Well, my regeneration's, at least."

Ten took off his brainy specs. "... Well..."

* * *

**XD Yes, I did. :3 Thanks to those who voted, please do, for those who haven't! And really, I need names. So please, comment or PM me with suggestions. **


	22. Chapter 22- Preparation and a Confession

The Doctors decided to take a little over a month off to try to... Um... Rehabilitate Jack. If that's the right word to describe what they did.

Basically, they put him in a straitjacket and locked him in the zero room.

Well, that was until Eleven accidentally asked Donna to get something from there a week later. Ten was ready to kill him. "You ham-fisted bun vendor! Now she's going to see him and kill us!"

Jack was curled in a ball and whimpering when she found him. "Jack?"

He rolled over to look at her. His eyes were red and wide open. He didn't say anything, but kept whining like a hurt puppy. And that's exactly what he looked like.

She ran over to him. "What're you doing here?" But she already knew the answer.

So she dragged him to the Doctors. They, of course, were terrified and started to back away. "We didn't do it!" Ten told her.

"Not our fault!"

"Then who's is it, Spaceman?"

They paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Please, please, Donna," Eleven begged. "Don't tell Tegan!"

"She'll kill us!"

Donna debated in her mind what to do. "Fine. I won't yet."

They sighed in relief. They wouldn't die just yet.

* * *

"Donna?" Ten called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come see the room?"

"There's no way you two dunces are done already," Donna stormed over.

"We're not. We just finished painting." She walked in, scared of what they did.

But when she saw it, she was amazed. The walls were painted a warm red, intricate details showing a beautiful place. The ceiling was painted like a sky. It was all so perfect.

Donna covered her mouth with her hand. "Spaceman... It's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, Gallifrey," Ten nodded.

Eleven told her, "I was going to paint Tegan and Jack, but then I remembered that I wouldn't want them watching me sleep."

And then she noticed the four small stick figures in the corner. One had dark, sort of curly hair, the next had long red hair and had a speech bubble that read what looked like, "You're not mating with me, sunshine!", an then was one with 3-D glasses, and the last, with a bow tie and fez.

"...You made us..."

"Yeah! Brilliant, isn't it?"

"Now we just need the furniture. Should we go shopping for that now?" Eleven asked.

"Not now! Her and Susan's out shopping and who knows if they'll bring something that could be used in here back."

Ten straightened his brainy specs. "Wait, since when are they gone?"

"I think two hours ago."

"And they're still out?"

"Hey, Spaceman. I've been out with my friends when they were expecting. There's a bloody ton you can get. And there's store after store. She said they were going to a few maternity clothes places. Don't worry, I didn't tell her you called her slightly elephanty. Though that's not even a word," she pointed at Eleven.

"That's a word in the Oxford Dictionary in 2040! And how did you hear that?"

"I can hear the grass grow... Oh, and by the way, did you think of some boy's names?"

Ten and Eleven exchanged looks. The younger of the two started, "Um, yes..."

"Yeah, after brilliant men," Eleven told her. "David and Matt!"

"... We're not naming it after your actors."

"Aww, come on, Donna!" Eleven whined.

"Then Peter! Tom! Christopher!"

The ginger rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the room. But then Ten's voice came from right behind her.

"Can we... Talk?"

Now, it was something strange he had to talk about. Something new. Something he had never felt before while with Donna. But her accepting it wasn't guaranteed at all.

She turned around when they were into the corridor. "What do you want?"

"Um... I meant to ask this... But we aren't together, like everyone thinks, right?"

"No..." She tilted her head. "Why...?"

"I..."

He didn't finish. Donna had already slapped him. "You told me you just wanted _a_ mate, Spaceman!" She ran away.

"Ow," Eleven came up from behind his other regeneration.

"Don't."

"Sorry... So who are we visiting next...?"

The Doctor didn't hesitate to answer. He knew who he wanted to see. "Let's go see the Brig."

* * *

**For those familiar with Three's era, you get the ham-fisted bun vendor thing. For those not, it's what he calls Jo after she ruins his experiment XD Oh, and thanks to Panda Puffin, Valerie E. Mackin, Dark Moons and Whispered Words, and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg for your name suggestions! If you haven't said any but know have a name you like, please review with it!**


	23. Chapter 23- The Brig, Part One

Ten stepped out onto the UNIT grounds that he was familiar with. Ah, wasn't it brilliant? "We're here!" He called in to get everyone out.

Starting with Eleven, they all came. "What's the difference?" Donna asked. She had talked to him since the incident, but still hadn't forgiven him.

"This is the one I'm used to," Eleven told her.

* * *

Ten told the guard, "Yeah, I'm an alien. That's all..."

"Hey!"

"... Oh, and my other regeneration."

"Grandfather?"

"... And my granddaughter."

"Hi, Spaceman, I have your brain."

"... And Donna."

Then there was the last call from Jack, who had finally gotten back to normal. "Hello?"

"... Right. And Tegan's expecting a part Time Lord."

"No, don't say expecting," Eleven corrected him. "It's like, 'We're expecting a baby but it could be an ood'..."

"I'm _what_?" Tegan asked, enraged.

The Doctors exchanged looks. Thankfully, Jack answered, "Yeah... Any baby conceived in a TARDIS is part Time Lord..."

"So it's part him?" Her voice got angrier and she immediately put her hand on her stomach.

"No! Definitely not! Just part Time Lord in general-!"

"Brig!" Ten and Eleven exclaimed and ran away to a man nearby and hugged him.

"... Might I ask who you are?"

"Brig! It's me!" Ten said.

"The Doctor!"

"Doctor?"

They both nodded.

"You've... Changed again."

"Well, a few times. This is our tenth for me and eleventh for him."

"Ah, I see. Why don't you two come inside?"

"We're with... Friends," Eleven said.

"Well, then, they can come, too."

* * *

It was peaceful inside the building. Not much action going on. It was like that when there wasn't some invasion or something. "And, as you can see, Doctor-"

_Phew!_ There went the first gun. But neither Doctor was sure if it was a soldier or an auton. They hoped to Rassilon that it was a soldier...

But the soldiers then came rushing into the building. That could only mean one thing.

"Doctor!" The Brig screamed.

Both turned to see the horror that they never would've expected: him, Donna, and Susan surrounded by autons, guns pointed directly at them.

And then they felt something pressed to their backs. They didn't even dare turn around to check. Eleven finally whispered, "Before we both go, I have a question... Where's Tegan and Jack?"

Ten moved his eyes around. They weren't anywhere.

* * *

**Thank you, thena-ditey, for the suggestion! Keep them coming in!**


	24. Chapter 24- The Brig, Part Two

And then all of the guns went off. The Doctors, Donna, Susan, and the Brig were gone. Eleven died to fast to regenerate. No one knew about Jack and Tegan's disappearance and so they were never found.

Nah, just kidding. Who do you think is narrating this, the Master?

Well, the autons weren't shooting for some reason, as if they were trying to keep them alive for a while. But why?

_Phew!_ A gun went off and shot the autons attacking the Doctors. A few more shots were fired at the one's surrounding Donna, Susan, and the Brig. The autons were gone.

Donna ran into Ten's arms and Susan into Eleven's. The Brig was basically alone, so he just grabbed a random soldier that passed by. "What killed them?" Eleven asked Ten.

"I don't-"

"Hello, Sweetie."

Uh oh... They both looked up to see River Song standing before them. "Oh, hello, River..." Eleven waved.

She smiled and told them, "You don't want to see me, am I wrong?"

"It's not that!" Ten responded.

"Well," River chuckled. "Don't you need to find your two companions and then save more?"

"... Oh. Right."

"Well, thank you," Eleven said.

"Goodbye, Sweetie. Oh, and if you want to find those two, remember: it was the second most repeated word in your TARDIS in your fifth's first few days." And she walked away.

"'Second most'?" Donna asked.

"Heathrow, right?" Eleven suggested.

Ten corrected him, "No, that was the most... Oh, I know!"

* * *

And soon, him, Eleven, Donna, and Susan were in Brisbane. "Are we at the wrong place?" Eleven asked.

"No, I don't think so," Susan replied.

"Oh, ok. It seems too quiet to be home to Tegan..."

"Doctor!" Jack's voice called. They all turned to see him running down the road towards them.

"Ah, Jack!" For once, Ten was glad to see him.

"You're back!"

Donna commented, "You sound as if we've been gone for ages."

"Well, three months is a while, isn't it?"

The four of them exchanged looks. "We... Obviously got the timing wrong," Eleven shrugged.

"Eh, not much of a problem. So do you want us to go back with you?"

"If you want to, we'd love it," Ten grinned.

"Great! I'll get Tegan!"

* * *

The night was full of explaining from Tegan and Jack about why they left and Eleven trying not to tell her she looked even more elephanty. "So who're we going for next?" Jack asked.

"Dunno..." Ten looked at the console. "I guess the TARDIS will decide for us."


	25. Chapter 25- An Uninvited Guest, Part One

"Calm down, Jack!" Tegan ruffled his hair.

"But are you okay?" Jack started to become worried since they came back into the TARDIS. At least once an hour he was freaking out, thinking the baby was coming, when in reality, Tegan was due a little under two months later.

"Yes!" She quietly laughed.

"Seriously, Jack," Ten called from the console. "If this is what you're like now, I'm scared to see you in a few weeks."

"Running around like a headless chicken will be an understatement," Donna muttered.

Suddenly, Tegan flinched in pain as her eyes opened wider. Jack immediately stepped forward, but stopped when she grinned. "Got you there."

He turned around and walked away. "That wasn't funny!"

"It sort of was," Eleven said in his mind.

"David was just the same, if it makes you feel any better," Susan told Jack.

He looked at Tegan and pointed to Susan. "See? I'm not alone!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you act like it's going to kill you."

Both Doctors tried not to laugh at her comment. Well, she was right.

And then came the knock. No one's voice came with it this time, though. The six exchanged looks. "Which one of use is going to check?" Donna asked.

Ten thought it would be strange saying no to that. He'd feel guilty about it. "I'll go."

And he went for the door. Should he really open it? No matter how many times he asked himself, the answer was always yes. Finally, he did.

And oh, was he glad he did. He recognized the blonde at first glance. "Rose..."

"Hello, Doctor."

* * *

**SURPRISE! Come on, you knew she had to come in at some point. **

**Oh, and please ****vote on my profile**** for the name! The choices are up!**


	26. Chapter 26- An Uninvited Guest, Part Two

"Rose... Rose!" He threw his arms around her.

"Yes, Doctor!"

"Ah, I've missed you so much... How did you get here?"

She took a step back. "You were the one who came here."

"Oh, still. How'd you find me?"

"Just looking around, saw a random police box."

The Doctor couldn't say anything. He was just so thrilled... Until he noticed her hand. "You're... Engaged."

"Yeah." She twisted the ring on her finger. "Your double."

Great. He had to be the only person to lose a girl... To himself. "Oh. Well, congratulations... How is he...?"

"He's okay. But he's just not you."

_Well, he is part Donna..._ "That's true... Can't do much about that..."

"Awwww!" Voices called from a bit away.

The Doctor and Rose turned to see the group of fangirls. "No..." He muttered.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Remember how we met?"

"Yeah; I think it was the autons..."

"That's the problem now!"

And all of the hands fell off in unison.

"Rose, you know what to-"

"Forget that, self!" Eleven called. He was on the top of with Jack's blaster, which was just fixed.

Rose looked at Ten. He thought what to say and finally came up with, "... That's me, by the way."

Soon enough, all of the autons were down. Eleven jumped down. "Hello, Rose, I'm your Doctor, only the eleventh."

She studied Eleven. "Oh..."

"Rose," Ten hugged her again."I honestly don't want to leave you. Believe me, I don't. But I have to go."

"I know, Doctor. I'm fine... I mean, I have you, technically. But... I'll help you with the autons. Shoot a few down when I see them."

He let go and pat Rose on the back. "Thank you, Rose Tyler."

She smiled to him and walked away.

"That's amazing," Eleven said when she was gone.

"That's our Rose. Our brilliant Rose."

* * *

**Well, this might not be the last meeting with Rose. Hehe. And thank you to those who voted, and ****please do**** on my profile, for those who haven't!**


	27. Chapter 27- The Anniversary

Tegan was getting plain out impatient.

She just wanted that half month to pass so that she wouldn't have to put up with preparing for the baby. There were so many questions that needed to be answered.

And the first that came to mind was where it would stay. It couldn't just sleep in the bed with her and Jack. The Eleventh Doctor insisted he had one stored away in a closet somewhere in the TARDIS, but Tegan knew that "somewhere" could be anywhere.

Honestly, Eleven, Ten, Susan, and Donna were doing a ton of last minute shopping for the nursery. And that wasn't a good thing. Jack and Tegan weren't leaving the TARDIS at all, so they couldn't just sneak things in.

Actually, they could, thanks to the back door of the TARDIS. They brought things in quietly and pretty easily.

Well, pretty quietly. Yes, they did bang into every corner and doorway with furniture. And Donna did trip when carrying different things. But other than that, they were silent.

"Ah, we forgot something!" Ten grabbed his hair.

"What?" Donna asked as her and everyone else looked up.

"Clothes!"

"Spaceman, that's going to be useless as of now! We don't have a clue what it is!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Well, we don't want to dress a boy in pink and flowers!"

"Hey," Eleven piped up. "You gave your son floral sheets in CAL!"

"Oi! Don't you remind me!"

Suddenly, footsteps came from down the hall. The four exchanged looks, terrified. Ten stepped outside and shut the door. The three inside held their breaths.

"Ah, Tegan!" He waved when he saw her coming.

"... What're you doing?"

"What do you mean? Just checking out this room," he tapped on the door.

She gave him a look. "'Just checking'?"

He nodded quickly, grinning like a fool... Until she forced him out of the way and opened the door.

That wasn't bad, though... That was horrible! Ten was now the ham-fisted bun vendor!

Well, it wasn't that bad. Tegan's jaw dropped when she saw the room. It was fabulous. Gorgeous. Just so... Amazing. "Doctor... Did you do this?"

"Yeah, we did," Eleven smiled.

Susan and Donna lowered their eyebrows in disapproval.

"Oh, and Donna and Susan helped out, too."

_Oh my God, wait till you see this..._ She thought as she traced her hand down her stomach.

Then, Jack suddenly raced by. "Doctor! Your show's anniversary!"

Ten and Eleven exchanged looks and ran off with him to the console room. "How do you know?" Ten asked.

"November twenty-third," he took out his phone. "It's the forty-ninth anniversary. Saw it all over twitter and tumblr."

_Not those sites... _Ten rolled his eyes. Eleven, on the other hand... "Can you look something up for me?"

"What is it?"

He grinned at Ten, who knew what he meant. "No! We already saw him-!"

"But, hey, forty-nine years! That's a big milestone!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Chatterton!" Eleven exclaimed when he heard his former companion's voice on the TARDIS phone.

"Hi!" Ten called from behind him.

"... Doctor?"

"Who else? Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

Oh. He probably didn't know. "You know that show based on my life? Doctor Who?"

"That's about you?" He sounded shocked.

"Yeah, who knew? Heh, pardon the pun."

"Oh, that explains a few things," Ian sort of laughed. "It turns forty-nine today, am I correct?"

"Right, Chesterfield! Where are you now? The two of me want to celebrate it!"

"Well... Barbara and I are home for the night, if you want..."

Ten came a bit closer. "Brilliant! We'll find you!"

"Thank you, Chatterton! We'll bring Susan along!"

And before Ian could react, Eleven hung up.

* * *

The Doctors stumbled into the TARDIS that night. Susan followed, perfectly fine. "Thank you for taking me, Grandfather," she smiled. "Lovely seeing them again."

"What the hell happened to him?" Donna pointed to the Doctors.

Eleven raised his arms up. "They locked us in a room that had a wooden lock!"

"Yes, I was an idiot to them in not letting them out of the TARDIS, but wooden lock so we can't sonic ourselves out? Really?"

Susan chuckled, "I honestly can't blame them. Oh, Jack, Mr. Chesterton says hello."

Both Doctors looked up at him, baffled. "You know Ian?" Ten asked.

"Yeah," Jack grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. "We were in the Royal Air Force together in the 50's."

Susan nodded. "And he said congratulations."

Jack and Tegan half-smiled to each other.

"Well," Ten walked over. "This was a brilliant birthday for my show!"

* * *

**Happy Birthday to the most brilliant thing ever created! We're all celebrating on twitter (btw, if you want to follow me, PM me or comment for my username)! And please ****vote**** for the name if you haven't! **


	28. Chapter 28- A Plan and a Disappearance

"Jack!" Tegan screamed as her grip tightened on the console.

It turned out that Donna's calculations were wrong. Tegan managed to forgive her, but was still annoyed at the fact that she'd have to wait until Christmas to give birth. And who knew? Maybe it was two or three days early!

Jack ran in, terrified. He was literally shaking with fear as he turned her around to face him. "Is it...?" He didn't manage to continue.

She softly closed her eyes and caught her breath. "No... No... Sorry... Teasing me there..." She stroked her stomach, as the baby was starting to kick like crazy.

"Not your fault," he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Nothing yet?" Ten asked from a hallway.

Both shook their heads.

"Well, won't be long, I guess," he walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons. "Thought of any names?"

They exchanged looks. "Oh, no..." Tegan told him.

"Not yet; too busy thinking about other things."

"Ah, I see," Ten nodded.

Tegan yawned. "If you don't mind, I'm off to bed."

"I'll go with you," Jack put his arm around her as they left the console room.

Ten shook his head when he knew for sure that they were gone. "They should just call it David."

* * *

They all gathered in the console room the next morning. "Right," Ten leaned against the console.

"We all know the autons can't be completely gone."

Everyone nodded. "So what're you getting at, Spaceman?" Donna asked.

"Well, we're going to have to find a way to just wipe them out."

"Didn't realize that," Tegan whispered sarcastically.

"We're going to have to attract most, if not all, of the autons still here, so then we can just find a way to get rid of them from there."

"Um... Self?" Eleven called.

"Not right now! Anyway, do any of you have ideas what to do to get them here?"

"This is important, though...!" "

It can't be that urgent! Just wait!" He warned Eleven. "Now, as I was saying-"

"Susan's not here, though!"

... Wait. He looked. Susan wasn't in the room.

"Is she somewhere else?"

"I tried calling her through telepathy and I can't get to her!"

"Why didn't you tell me? This is horrible! Allons-y, everyone!"

He darted out of the TARDIS, everyone following behind.

* * *

**Yeah, this will stretch across a few chapters. So expect a ton about finding Susan and fully destroying the autons. **

**Once again, please vote for the name if you haven't! Thank you to those who have already!**


	29. Chapter 29- Flashbacks

"We're going to have to split up," Ten told the other four.

"Yeah," Eleven agreed. "But, Tegan, it's probably best you go back into the TARDIS..."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not searching in the middle of winter. Not in your condition."

"'Condition'. Like I'm disabled."

"Seriously, Tegan," Jack warned. "You have to go back. It's danger-"

"I'm not going back to the TARDIS alone."

Now, who was going to go? "Who do you want?" Eleven asked.

"All of you. We are one team TARDIS, aren't we?"

... Dammit. They truly were, weren't they? "... Fine. Just don't stay too far away from Jack."

And with that, they all went out in different directions.

* * *

Soon enough, the sun was setting on London. Susan hadn't been found anywhere. Both Doctors had thought that they saw her in a few different places, but in actuality, it was only their minds playing tricks on them.

"Susan!" Ten called out. No one responded to him, though.

He sighed. It was as if she'd never be found. Guilt was being thrown on him in tons, and he couldn't hold it all. He had just lost his granddaughter! What sort of a person was he?

Soon, he was in a somewhat familiar area. But he wasn't paying attention to that. Susan was still gone. His first companion. And if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have even had other companions. Well, if it weren't for her begging.

"Grandfather! Can't I come with you?" She asked when he was leaving for Earth.

He agreed to that.

"But won't the twentieth century be nice?" She suggested.

Well, it wouldn't be that bad.

"I found a lovely school, Grandfather! It's called Coat Hill, please, can I go?"

She was going to need an education, wasn't she?

"Grandfather, one of my teachers offered to help me specialize, but she must come here... Can't we allow someone in, just this once?"

And that was the first thing he had to say no to. Stranger's couldn't be allowed in the TARDIS! If they were, they couldn't just leave!

"Doctor?" A familiar voice called, getting him out of his memories.

Ten looked up. Who else was standing in the middle of the road but..."Wilf?"

For Wilf, this was impossible. Wasn't the Doctor dead? But as the man came over, he knew for sure that it was the Doctor he knew. "How... How are you still here?"

"Well, I did die, but my granddaughter, a friend, and Donna brought me back..."

... Oh, whoops... Wilf didn't know about Donna, did he? "She remembered?"

"Don't worry, she's fine! Traveling with me now. If you want, I can bring her back here."

"Please don't," he rolled his eyes. "Sylvia won't appreciate her enough and I won't last that much longer. It's not worth it."

He knew, though, that he should bring her back at some point. "Well, alright then..."

"Will you just do me a favor, Doctor?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Tell her that we're alright over here... And that someone came over looking for her."

Ten nodded and saluted Wilf. "Will do."

And as he left, Wilf did the same.

* * *

**Yeah... So for those who haven't seen the note on my profile, please go check for it, then come back to this.**

**I'm sorry, but I can't give as many updates. There's a million things going on with school, as I'm going to find out which high schools I'm getting accepted to (basically secondary school, for those who aren't in America), and I have a ton going on with my family. If it were up to me, the story would come first, but unfortunately, it can't. Plus, I need to get the timing right for it.**

**I'll try to update other stories and maybe update ICW once or twice a week. I swear, this isn't the last chapter, so ****don't abandon me and I won't abandon you! ****_Thank you to all who read this, favorited, reviewed, and followed again!_**


	30. Chapter 30- The Letter

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? *points to self like Donna in miming scene* Remember, I said I won't be updating as often. But hey, managed to get this done! Enjoy! And thanks for waiting.**

* * *

Eleven reached the TARDIS. Was he really going around in a huge circle that whole time?

He sighed. "Do you know where she is?" He asked as he touched the door.

She vwoorped. He knew that meant, "No, how am I supposed to know?"

"I'm sorry, Old Girl..." He whispered and stroked it. "I'm sorry."

"Um, excuse me?" Someone with a heavy New York accent called from behind him.

Eleven turned around. A man who appeared fairly old stood in the middle of the road, as if he were waiting for the Doctor. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Have we met?"

The man shook his head. "No. I just have a question for you."

He tried to smile. "Right, well, let's see if I can answer it."

"I think you can: Would you happen to be named the Doctor?"

How did he know? "Yeah, why?"

He handed the Doctor an envelop that wasn't sealed fully, and therefore opening a bit. As Eleven took a letter out, the man told him, "My name's Anthony Williams. My mother said to find you in London and give that to you. Don't know why, but... Y'know, I'll wait here."

And the Doctor, who didn't pay attention to the stranger's name, started reading.

_Raggedy Man, _

_I guess you saw the last page, and I trust that you visited the girl waiting for you. Well, she's now lonely, but she hasn't forgotten you and has decided to write. _

_And that's exactly why I'm writing this, Doctor. Believe me, Rory and I did have our happily ever after. We adopted Anthony, and he was always the best. He had that innocence and childishness that always reminded me of you. You were always with us in him._

_But that's all gone now. Anthony's grown up and has his own family. All that reminded me of you got lost in the world. Rory's gone, and this time, for good. I miss traveling with you, Raggedy Man, because at least then, I had both of you. I just took it all for granted, didn't I? That my biggest regret in life and the one thing I can't forgive myself for._

_Enough about me complaining, though. How's your life? Changed yet? If, you did, ginger yet (I remember you always saying you wanted to be)? Is River fine? Does she get into much trouble? And, my last question, don't worry, did you find someone else to travel with yet?_

_I wouldn't say I've got much time left myself, so I wanted Anthony to give this to you as soon as possible. Well, if you're reading this, please write something back, or at least tell him something. Because my last wish would be to hear from you._

_Your Amelia Pond_

"Amelia..." Eleven whispered. It couldn't be... He looked up at Anthony. "Do you have a pen?"

He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a pen, and tossed it to the Doctor.

"Perfect." The Doctor turned over the paper and started writing.

_Amy, _

_Thank you for the letter and that last page. And you know what? I did visit that girl. I made her night, I think. And I hope to do that again._

_I'm so sorry about Rory. I know you two were perfect together, and it's hard to imagine one of you without the other. As for Anthony... Was he really me? Well, I suppose I shouldn't get you riled up and question that._

_I haven't changed. I tried dyeing my hair, though! But it looked horrible. Not cool. River's fine. She saved me a few times. Well, let's not go there. And yes. I did find others. I suppose I always do. First was Clara, but then she just got tired of it and left. Then, I nearly found Rory and ran into my tenth regeneration, who was traveling with three of my former companions, one of which is my granddaughter (yes, I have grandchildren). But she's missing now... I think we'll find her, though. _

_Oh, Amy. You might die according to everyone else in the universe, but not to me. And before I forget to write it down, I just have one last thing to tell you: thank you, Amelia Jessica Pond. _

_Thank you for the fish fingers and custard. _

_Your Raggedy Man, the Doctor. _

"Give this to Amelia," he folded up the letter and handed it and the pen to Anthony. "And tell her I'm sorry she's had to wait for so long... She's waited too many times."

"Will do." Anthony started to walk away.

"And... Anthony?"

He turned around.

"Thank you for coming."

He nodded. "Anytime."

When he was gone, Eleven tapped the TARDIS and said in a confident voice, "We'll find Susan."


	31. Chapter 31- The Former

Jack hung up with Ten on his mobile. He said for him and Tegan to go back into the TARDIS, since they couldn't find Susan. But Jack, on the other hand, wasn't going to tell her that.

They were on the roof of some building that they ran into while trying to search. Jack didn't want to make Tegan run all over the place, so he just decided that they'd stay up there.

"Come on," Jack put his arm around her as they sat down. He slid his jacket off and put it over her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"For what?"

"Aren't I holding you all back from everything? I mean, earlier when I said I wouldn't go without everyone, I was almost forcing it on you..."

"Nah, it's not your fault," he kissed her hair. "We just want you two to be safe. You know, let's change the subject."

"Yeah, good idea..."

He put his hand on her stomach. She didn't show much reaction to it. Better than the time he asked to feel it kicking and she said to carry a child himself if he wanted to feel it.

"My mum and dad are both convinced it'll be a girl. They say that always happens in the family."

"Not like that's a problem."

She looked up at him. "You know any names?"

"Not really. I mean, shouldn't we think of surnames before anything?"

"Harkness. You're the father."

"Yeah but... That's not my real name."

"It isn't?"

"No... I mean, I guess it'll do for now. Or do you want Jovanka?"

"I dunno yet..."

A silence filled the air, until ended by Jack. "Tegan?"

"Yeah?"

"I just need to ask you something... I know this isn't formal at all, but... I... Will you marry me?"

She sighed, looking back up at the sky. "I don't know, Jack. There's way too much going on now."

He but his lip, disappointed. "Okay... I understand..."

Suddenly, a vwoorp started. Both looked right and saw the TARDIS materializing... But it wasn't their Doctor's.

"There's more...?" Jack asked.

But Tegan had a feeling she knew what was happening. She threw off Jack's coat and started balancing herself up to go over. Jack tried to go with her, but she held her hand out to stop him before he could.

She put her hand on the handle... Then she remembered what she needed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small key. The one to the TARDIS she was originally given.

And when she opened it, she found someone was already there. "Doctor?"  
The fifth regeneration stared at her in shock. "Tegan..."

"What're you doing here?"

"I don't know... I suppose that's a good question... And you?"

"With two of yourself. And your future friend. With him now."

"Ah, I see... You're... Expecting."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"His, I assume?"

Again, Tegan nodded. "D'you want to meet him?"

"Well, it'd be nice to meet my future companion," he went to the door.

Both stepped out. Jack came over to them. "You're the Doctor?" He asked, excited.

"Yes..." He said and looked at Tegan, face asking, "Is he...?"

"Sort of," she answered in her slight smile. "Doctor, this is Jack... We're both looking for Susan."

Five's eyes widened. "Susan as in my granddaughter."

Both nodded.

He walked back to the TARDIS. "Then you two should come with me."

* * *

**I dunno about updates next week. I'm now a (weeping) angel in our school's Christmas show and have practice everyday. So I'll try to post during the weekend. **


	32. Chapter 32- The Conversation

Ten bumped into someone... Donna. "Oh, sorry..."

She looked incredibly disappointed. "I should be apologizing, Spaceman. Haven't seen her at all."

"Nothing here, either..." He walked over to a building and leaned over on it.

"I'm sorry, Spaceman. This really shouldn't have happened. I mean, when did she even escape?"

"No one knows, Donna."

She joined him. "Ran into the other you; he didn't have anything. Jack and Tegan?"

"They said no. I sent them back to the TARDIS."

"Hmm, maybe you do have some sense. She shouldn't even be out."

"I know she shouldn't, but there's no use trying to convince Tegan out of all people. She's too stubborn." _Bit like Donna_, he thought.

Both looked up at the sky. Maybe Susan was there, somehow. Maybe the autons took her away. A million maybes went through their heads...

"Oh, and I met your grandfather."

Donna looked to him. "How is he?"

"Well, he says he's fine. And that someone came looking for you..."

She rolled her eyes. "Shaun, wasn't it?"

"He didn't say."

"It probably was... God, what would he even want?"

"You two aren't still married?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No!" She exclaimed before realizing something. "Wait. How do you even know we were married?"

"I was there. I mean, you couldn't see me and it was only for a minute or two, but still."

Donna looked away from him, not saying a word. He really cared enough to attend...

She shook her head. "I guess I was the fool in choosing him."

"Wasn't worth it?"

"Not at all. I guess I just wanted it to happen too quickly, so I took the first one to come up. It was basically the same with Lance, but the second time around was different. I mean, remember that man and the twins, from the Library? I was sort of looking for something to replace them. I couldn't remember them, but I just had that feeling of them being real..."

"Oh, Donna Noble," he turned to her. "They're real. That man and your twins are so real. Remember that one who saved us in UNIT, from the Library? River Song? She's taking care of them. It's an echo of them, but it only proves that they're real."

She looked back up, shocked. "They are?"

He nodded. It was all too confusing for Donna. So he tried to help get her off the idea of CAL.

"Well, how did the divorce end up?"

"Ugly," she rolled her eyes again. "He decided he'd leave because Jack started coming by every week to hug me. I didn't even know who he was at the time!"

The Doctor knew what she meant, but pretended he didn't. "Really..."

"I swear! He said I should just leave for my 'best friend', since that's who Jack said it was from. I still don't get it, though. Jack's not my best frie-" She realized what happened. "Space... Man?"

He smiled at her. "Sort of felt like I had to."

She grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Spaceman."

He held hers tightly. "Thank you, Donna Noble."

* * *

**Any feels? No? None? Well, that's fine. Thanks to all who review, favorite, follow, or just read! You guys are awesome!**


	33. Chapter 33- Susan, Part I

"Doctor!" Jack called.

Donna and Ten turned around and saw Tegan, Jack, and... Who? "Ah, self!" Ten extended his arms.

"So I'm meeting you?" Donna asked.

"Well, ye-"

"Me!" They suddenly heard Eleven cry out.

Everyone looked and saw him running towards a group of what seemed like people. But they knew what looked like people usually weren't... Except for the person in the center: Susan.

Ten and Five sped in that direction. They couldn't just let the autos get away with Susan!

But then the gun fired as they faded away.

"Susan!" Eleven screamed.

"Susan!" Ten did the same.

Fire remained quiet. He couldn't believe he lost his granddaughter. How could she have gotten into such danger? Couldn't she fend for herself?

Finally, he said something: "We'll have to go to the auton home world and get her ourselves."

The other two regenerations looked at him. That was un-Fivey. But when he ran off to the TARDIS, they knew he wasn't joking. They went to Tegan, Donna, and Jack first, though.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Ten said.

"Wait," Jack stepped forward. "I'm coming with you."

"Jack!" Tegan reached out to stop him.

"Calm down. It's not like I'll die," he went to the TARDIS with Fivey.

Ten and Eleven nodded to the two women and went themselves. When the TARDIS was gone, Donna told Tegan, "Well, I'm dead sure they're going to bring him back." _I hope, Spaceman_... She thought.

* * *

Soon, the Doctors and Jack were out of the TARDIS in a empty pale room. A huge doorway lead into another room. Ten went in first.

"All of you!"

The three others slowly crept in to see what looked like a mannequin storage room... And then Susan, unconscious.

"Susan!" They all called.

"Grandfather...?" She weakly opened her eyes.

Eleven ran over and took her into his arms... But then, all of the plastic models came to life, pointing their guns at them, the two other regenerations, and Jack.

"Oh, look!" Ten noticed something. "Self-destruct! Brilliant! I can just blow this planet up with the push of a button!"

But there was one thing he didn't know.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._  
"Is something wrong?" Donna asked.

Tegan had been extremely uncomfortable. She'd be stopping randomly while walking and letting out yelps. But it was then more than ever. "No, nothing," she denied.

"Okay..." Donna turned back around. She wasn't sure about how true that was, but still.

And then she just plain out screamed for the first time then.

Donna looked back. "Are you sure you're fine?"

She quickly shook her head. "I... I think my water just broke."

* * *

The Doctors and Jack rushed to the doorway as an alarm went off, but the door lowered too quickly. "Sonic it!" Jack told Ten.

He took out his sonic, pointed it at the door... Nothing happened.

"Self-destruct in two minutes," the alarm sounded.

They all exchanged looked. Ten was the first and only one to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."


	34. Chapter 34- Susan, Part II

_(About two hours later on Earth)_  
"Well... You haven't had any contractions yet, have you?" Donna asked Tegan.

The Doctors and Jack hadn't returned, which made the fact that Tegan was about to give birth even worse.

"N- Ah!" She screamed out in pain.

_Am I jinxing this? _Donna asked herself. She decided to just keep her mouth shut. She wanted to assure Tegan that they'd come back, though... But she wasn't even sure they would.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_  
There had to be a way out! Five knew it!

And there was. But he wasn't sure if it was with them. "I... Does anyone happen to have a sonic blaster of some sort? I know you probably wouldn't, but just in-"

"Nice one, Doctor!" Jack took his out.

Ten and Eleven exchanged looks. How did they not think of that?_ ... Well, we are the same person, technically... _Ten told himself.

Jack was the first to jump through the hole he made in the door. Five went next, followed by Ten, and then Eleven with Susan still in his arms. He put her down when they were in the other room.

"Grandfather..."

"No time, Susan!" Eleven said as he and Jack, Five, and Ten ran to the TARDIS. She followed as Five held the door open for her.

"Self-destruct in twenty seconds," the alarm said as Five shut the door. They all heard countdown start immediately afterward.

"Hurry up!" Jack told Ten and Eleven.

"We're trying!" Ten screamed back.

Five joined in to try to help. "Ten... Nine..." The alarm blared.

And then they heard the TARDIS start to materialize. They all sighed in relief. "Brilliant, Sexy!" Eleven told her.

"... Sexy?" Five asked.

"I... Met her. As a human. And she's very good looking."

Suddenly, the noise stopped a minute later. They all looked at each other. At best, they'd be back in London, with Tegan and Donna. At worst, they weren't there.

Jack was first to run to the door. They had to be there... "Tegan!" He called and ran out.

They made it! They were there! Everyone went out to see Donna with Tegan, who was hugging Jack. "Spaceman!" She ran over.

"Well, we destroyed the planet..."

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Spaceman."

"Anytime, Earthgirl."

"There's just one thing..."

"... What?"

"But... Jack, I just have a question..." Tegan told him.

"Go ahead, just ask."

"Is this a bad time to say I've gone into labor?"

"Of course no- wait, what?"

She dug her her nails into his hand as pain rushed through her body. He knew what that meant.

"To the TARDIS!"

* * *

**Well, I might be able to update more often now. Got my PSAT scores back (scored higher than 95% of high school sophomores in writing! *does the drunken giraffe, happy that I'm successful in writing*), so that takes a lot of stress off. Thanks for standing by and reading!**


	35. Chapter 35- The Arrival

"Get the hell out!" Tegan commanded Jack as he put her down on her bed.

"Why?" He asked as Five came in, soon followed by Susan.

"Because this is your fault!" She yelped in pain with the last word.

Five whispered to him, "You're better off leaving before she kills one of us."

Jack was extremely reluctant, but he left the room, closing the door behind him. Five walked to the end of the bed, until Susan came over, pushing him aside a bit. "Grandfather, I don't trust you that much as a midwife, honestly. Go give... Support."

He didn't understand. Yes, he was constantly an idiot, but he could deliver a child! But he decided to listen to Susan and went over to Tegan. She immediately grabbed his hand tightly. Her own hands hadn't changed much since he saw her last. Still delicate, still graceful... No. This was Tegan. Not someone he could fantasize over.

Susan wasn't sure of what to say. "Right, try to stay calm, Te-"

"How am I supposed to stay calm? It's like there's someone shoving a knife into me!"

"... Just breathe. Grab onto Grandfather if you need to."

She tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_  
"What did you need to tell me?" Ten asked Donna.

Jack was pacing back and forth. Eleven was trying to calm him down. Ten and Donna were trying to figure out what was going to happen. But they even wanted some sort of distraction.

"Oh, right... Tegan was part of it, but I thi-"

They heard a scream come from the bedroom, interrupting Donna.

"... I'll tell you later, Spaceman..."

* * *

_(A little under an hour later)_  
Tegan let out another scream. "Nearly there!" They heard Susan tell her. "Just one more..."

She didn't cry out this time. Instead, something else did. Something louder. Something different: a newborn.

"Definitely its mother's child," Eleven noted.

"Yeah," Ten and Donna agreed.

Meanwhile, in the room, Susan observed the infant as she wrapped it in a cloth. "Well, you now have a daught-"

"Ah!" Tegan grabbed Five's hand, which was already blue, again.

"What...?" Susan asked herself. But there was only one possibility. She handed the baby to Five. "Try not to drop it."

He balanced it in his arm as his granddaughter ran over to the end of the bed.

"This will just be the same as last time, Tegan, just quicker!"

Outside, they were all exchanging looks. But then another noise came and they knew that could only mean one thing...

"Twins," Jack whispered. He looked as if he was starting to get lightheaded, and fainted.

In the room, Tegan finally let go of the Doctor's hand. "What... Is it?" She gasped.

"Two girls," Susan commented as she took the other one from Five.

Both were then in nearly identical cloths, so that you could barely tell them apart. Well, one had a bit of brunette hair, and the other had black. Soon, everyone came in. Except Jack, who stumbled in a minute later. "This is them?"

"Our girls."

"What're you naming them?" Donna asked as she walked over.

The parents exchanged looks. "Well..." Jack started. "My mother's name was Star, so if you wanted for one..."

Tegan continued, "And mine was Linda. We can use those! And for middle names, I've always loved the names Evanlyn and Rose."

Ten and Eleven looked at each other with remembrance in their eyes.

"But I've also thought of something else, so she," Tegan held up the brown-haired one. "Is Linda Rose-Nyssa. But I'd need a second name for this one..."

Susan looked at her grandfather's three regenerations. "The name Amber does mean healer, which is basically the same as... Doctor."

Tegan seemed to like the idea. "And Star Evanlyn-Amber."

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS!" Eleven told them.

Linda opened her eyes. Hazel, just like her mother's. She let out an excited noise.

"I'm the Doctor. What do you want to be called?"

"... What're you doing?" Tegan asked and lowered her eyebrows.

"I speak baby. She prefers to be known as Thunderdeath, Queen of Lightening."

* * *

**Yay! Jacklets have come! Well, there was a tie between Panda Puffin's Star and Valerie E. Mackin's Linda, so why not both? And ****Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg's Evanlyn and Dark Moons and Whispered Words' Rose should've gotten in somehow, so why not? **Merry Christmas, enjoy the Snowmen if you watch it, hope you liked this!


	36. Chapter 36- New Additions

Ten and Eleven held the twins up and muttered nonsense as they brought them into the console room a few hours after their birth.

"... What're you doing?" Tegan asked.

"_It's the circle of life...!_" They started singing.

"Um..." Jack tried to explain. "It's from a movie. From what would be the future for you."

Eleven held Star out. "Question for you, what would you like to called?"

She cooed to him. He raised his eyebrows (yes, they exist, you have to look close enough, though).

"Really? I knew someone named Stormageddon. Well, he was named Alfie, but preferred Stormageddon. But I'll get you two confused all the time! So why don't I just call you _Star_mageddon, since Star's what your parents think you're called?"

Star let out an ear piercing scream that made everyone jump. Her eyes, which were exactly like her father's, opened wider as she babbled nonsense to Eleven.

"Seriously! I'm the full Time Lord here! You're Starmageddon and your sister's Thunderdeath. Do you see her complaining about it?"

Star (or Starmageddon) grew quiet. Tegan came over and took her away from the Doctor. "Is he scaring you?"

When she gurgled, Eleven pointed to her. "Hey! I'm not a terrifying mad man! Well, maybe a bit... But not enough for even a newborn to call me one!"

Five came over to look at Linda. She made a noise at him, which made him shake his head. "No," he warned. "Don't call her milk fountain."

"Yeah, don't," Ten agreed.

"It'll not end up well, trust me."

"Just stick with mum. Or mummy... Wait, no, forget that. That just reminds me of a bad incident... And how I met your father... Speaking of him, don't call him good looking! He's your dad! And he'll only try and flirt with you!"

"Who'll I flirt with?" Jack came over, grinning.

Ten cursed in his head. "Never mind; not going to jinx it."

Tegan walked over to Jack, still holding Star. "Remember your question earlier?" She whispered in his ear.

"N- oh, yeah," he recalled the proposal. Blah, that was an embarrassment.

"I accept."

"Oh, that's-" Jack turned around, realizing what she was saying. "You..."

She smiled. "Happy Christmas, Harkness."

* * *

**Woo! Merry Christmas to all who get to read this on the 25th! And late to all those who're reading on the 26th! Anyway, who else is blown away by Moffat Confuses the Hell Out of Whovians Everywhere (aka The Snowmen)? **

**Oh, and by the way, guess who's on Instagram now? PM me if you're on and want my username!**


	37. Chapter 37- The Leaving

"Spaceman?" Donna called softly as she walked down the hall to the console room.

"Ah, Donna!" Ten extended his right arm, Star in his left. "She said her first word! TARDIS! She definitely is part Time Lord!"

Donna tried to smile, but she couldn't. She knew he wasn't going to take what she had to say lightly. She had prepared herself for his disappointment. His anger.

"Right... I just... Remember that thing I had to tell you about, that I mentioned yesterday?"

"Yeah?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in concern. "Donna, is something wrong?"

She bit her lip to stop the sudden trembling. She couldn't just break down while telling him: that just wasn't Donna.

"Donna?"

Finally, she looked him in the eye and told him what had been on her mind since that conversation they had while looking for Susan: "I'm leaving, Spaceman."

What? Donna was leaving? "But... Why?"

"Shaun obviously came back, and I need to set things straight with him. And Gramps... He's not going to last that much longer, and after that, I don't know if I can even come back..."

Silence grabbed the air, holding on for what felt like forever. She was leaving. There was absolutely nothing else to be done. Donna Noble was leaving the TARDIS for good.

"Oh..."

Donna walked over and hugged him. "Doctor, just know you're still my best friend."

Yeah; but best friends didn't just leave like that, did they? "And vise versa, Donna Noble..."

Soon, she backed off. "Well... I should go then."

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a key on a string, and held it out to her. "In case you ever change your mind."

Donna took the TARDIS key and put it in her pocket. She knew that someday she'd look back and regret it, so at least she could come back. "Tell the others I said goodbye..." She walked off to the door. Before opening it, she turned to the Doctor. "Thank you, Martian Boy."

Martian Boy. What she called him when they first met.

And what she called him the last time they met.

* * *

**Oi, bit short, wasn't it? Sorry! Will try and make it longer next time. Anyway, what do you think? Feels-y? Thanks to all those who reviewed, and please keep them coming!**


	38. Chapter 38- The Choice

"Doctor! Come on!" Tegan called to Ten. Her, Jack, Linda, Five, Eleven, and Susan were in the TARDIS sitting room.

He reluctantly walked in, still holding Star. It was only an hour since Donna had left, so no one really noticed. "Well," Jack took Star from him. "We've decided you'll be her godfather. Fivey'll be Linda's, and Susan will be her godmother. Have you seen Donna? We were gonna ask her to be Star's godmother."

Ten paused. Of course that was going to come up, he knew it! It was just the Curse of the Time Lords!

"Doctor?" Jack asked, making sure that he was still there.

"Oh... Sorry... She left..."

Everyone looked at each other. Donna, out of all people, left? "Why?" Susan asked.

"She said she had to sort things out... I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind.

Tegan sighed. "Then we're going to the last resort: Eleven, you're Linda's godfather; Fivey, you're Star's godmother."

Five opened his eyes widely, bending forward. "_Godmother?_"

"You could pass as a girl!" She replied, trying not to laugh. "I could just ask you to be my maid of honor!"

He sat back. She hated him. Oh, did she hate him with a passion! So why did he love her?

* * *

_(Meanwhile in Chiswick)_

Sylvia opened the door to see Donna. "What're you doing back?"

"Wanted to check on a few things," Donna crossed her arms over her chest and walked into the house past her mother.

"You've never even met her!" An all-too-familiar voice screamed at someone.

"I h-h-"

"Sweetheart?" Wilf was first to recognize Donna as she walked into the kitchen.

The two other men looked at her. And she knew both of them: one was Shaun Temple, her ex-husband, and the other was Lee, her CAL husband. "Came back from your trip with your friend?" Shaun spat at her.

But Donna didn't pay attention. Shocked, she whispered, "Lee... How did you get here?"

"M-my friend... J-Jack, from the f-fifty-first century got me for y-y-you, because a doctor told h-him..."

The Doctor. Of course it was going to trace back to him! He obviously told Jack to get him before she got her memories back, so what if... "Were you going to take me to see that Doctor Jack told you about?"

"J-Jack told me to..."

She could go back to the TARDIS. Nothing would have to be said to Shaun. She might have even been able to go back to check on Wilf.

But would she really have? Would she force Lee through that? Would she put _herself_ through that?

"Fine," Shaun raised his arms up. "Donna, I know I gave up on you. But I'll give you a choice: stay here with me, or go back to your 'Doctor' with him."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Will I be nice and make Donna choose Lee or will I pull a Moffat and make her choose Shaun? **

**...**

**You'll see next chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks to RiddleMeThis17 for the favorite/follow/review and to the guest reviewer! Keep on reviewing!**


	39. Chapter 39- The Decision

The question wasn't Shaun or Lee. They were just two men fighting over her. It wasn't family or Spaceman, either.

It was Donna or Doctor Donna.

If she chose to stay, she could go back to her normal life. No more danger. No need to worry about some alien species killing her or the others (or even both). No need to worry where the hell in time and space she'd be. And best of all, there'd be no need to wonder if she'd ever make it back home.

But then there was life in the TARDIS. The life she was already used to. Lee, who she always had that feeling of remembrance of, would be there. She might have been able to visit home. Didn't the Doctor manage to land her in London when he dropped her off, anyway? And Susan, Jack, Tegan, and the girls! She had become so close with them!

And Spaceman. Spaceman! The best moments of her life were with him. He proved to her that she was important.

Wilf came over and whispered in her ear, "The Doctor's a brilliant man; can't he just bring you back to us anytime?"

Could he? Donna thought as she reached into her pocket.

* * *

"No! I'm tired of all your flirting, Jack!" Five did his best female Australian voice while he made his Tegan action figure slap the Jack one.

... Yeah, you can guess what he was doing.

"Five was better looking all along! I just wouldn't admit it be-"

Suddenly, the TARDIS door opened. He shoved all the figures behind his back as he turned around to see Donna and some man.

"... Fivey?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hello...! Before you ask, I was not playing with dolls like a little girl!"

Because they really knew that's what he was doing.

"Right. Anyway, this is Lee. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they're... Somewhere. Please find Tegan or Jack and tell them you're completely sure you want to be Star's godmother and that I should be Linda's godfather."

"... Yeah, okay. I'll find them."

"Donna?" Ten came into the console room. Was she really back.

"Oi, Spaceman," she walked over. When she was close enough, she whispered, "You got Jack to bring him here?"

"I... Well..."

She put her arms around him. "Thank you, Spaceman. I'm back."

* * *

**Yeah, no one wanted a Moffat-like chapter. XD So... Yeah. Thanks for all reviews, keep them coming in!**


	40. Chapter 40- Pubbing

There's not enough words to describe how much sexual tension Jack had with Lee in the room.

Yes, they were friends! Yes, he brought him for Donna to have! But God, was he hot!

Then again, this is Jack we're talking about. He probably finds a blobfish attractive.

But this was the perfect opportunity for Five to have a talk with him. He planned it all out: when he would take Jack aside, where they'd be, and what they'd say. It would all end up absolutely perfectly!

And then came the perfect moment at the right place. Jack passed him in a hall towards the Zero Room. "Hey, Doctor!" He called.

Five stopped. Oh, wouldn't this end brilliantly? "Oh, hello."

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

_Say it!_ He told himself. _Tell him!_ "... Alright."

Agh! Why couldn't he tell Jack that he also had to ask a few questions?

"Thanks. Do you think that Tegan would approve of me asking you to be Best Man?"

Really? "Probably not... She isn't very fond of me."

"She isn't? Weird, she told me she adored you."

... What? Did he really just say that? "Oh. Well, then."

"And also, just this one, do you think that my flirting is getting to her?"

Could he have asked a better question? "I think a bit. She might be annoyed because you basically can't control it."

"Yeah, I though that. Thanks, Fivey! I'll definitely try to get better with that!"

He walked off as Five opened his eyes wider, making him look even more like a golden retriever. But then, a hand fell on his shoulder. "Don't worry, self!" Eleven whispered. "We'll have fun tonight, you, me, pretty boy, and Lee!"

* * *

So the boys went out to a pub that night. And got... Tipsy. Though that's a bit of an understatement.

The bartender had some Eleventh Doctor episode on a television in there. And as soon as Eleven noticed, he jumped on the bar. "That's me! And Pond! I saved the world with her! You're all welcome!"

Everyone in the pub started cheering, probably playing along.

Lee, somewhat inspired, stood up next. "I-I'm that one from that Moffat episode. And I ended up getting Donna!"

Everyone cheered louder, men chanting, "Lucky! Lucky! Lucky!"

Ten was next. "I can give that Ten-inch a run for his money!"

As everyone screamed like they did with the other two, Ten jumped into the people to start crowd surfing and girls chanted, "Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!"

Lastly, Five went up to the bar, a few drinks away from wasted. Everyone fell quiet as he pointed to the vegetable on his coat. "This isn't my only celery!"

And that drove everyone in the pub wild with excitement. He took off his hat and tossed it into the crowd. Soon, enough, it disappeared.

"I love everyone in this bar!" He screamed, making the crowd erupt again. As he dived in to crowd surf, he raised his voice to say, "And I'm omnisexual!"

And then came the voice: "Dammit, Doctor! The Bible says Adam and Eve, not Adam and Captain Jack Harkness!"

* * *

**For those of you who haven't seen a blobfish, look it up and then come back. Yeah, Jack might find that attractive. **

**Oh, and who heard the audio from the Gathering when Tegan talks about if she ever liked Five? If you didn't, look it up. It's on tumblr somewhere. Thanks again for reviews and favorites! Keep them coming!**


	41. Chapter 41- Request

Five could feel cold water dripping on his face. It was sort of a relief, since his skin was burning and his head was pounding. Weakly, he opened his eyes to see Tegan holding something to his forehead. "Hungover?" She asked.

"Very," he felt the damp cloth she held to him.

"Donna woke me up an hour ago and her and I went out to find you four."

"Oh..." He tried to sit up, getting up on the third attempt.

"Your hat and coat got stolen," she told him, taking off the cloth and sitting on his bed.

"That's fine... I can just replace those."

"Some girl tried to steal your pants. Clawed her out," she smirked a bit before her face turned serious. "Why were you out, anyway?"

Hmmm... How was he supposed to cover it up? "I was recently revived, as you can tell... And I met an old friend. I've known her for as long as I can remember."

"'As long as you can remember'?" Tegan asked, suspicious.

"From my first regeneration," he told her. And it wasn't a lie: she did meet the first him. "And she found someone to replace me. But she believes that the friend is putting her above everything, when she isn't. She's one the the least important things. She wouldn't believe me if I told her, though."

"Why not?" She asked, sounding surprised. "You're dead honest."

"She doesn't trust me. I've lost her trust... For several reasons..."

She looked around the room, speechless for once. She didn't know that he was so disappointed with himself. If only she knew that when they were traveling together...

But she didn't know the real story. And it was best she didn't.

"Do you need anything, Doctor?" Tegan asked. He was obviously going through a rough time; he needed some help.

There were so many things he could ask for. So many! But what would he? It had to be appropriate... But before he could decide on something, the two words slipped past his lips: "Kiss me."

Her jaw half-dropped. How much of an idiot am I? He asked himself. She was going to kill him! He flinched and closed his eyes as she lifted her hand, expecting that she'd slap him.

But she put her hand behind his head and pulled him closer to her, letting her lips lock with his. Both of them felt a spinning sensation in their heads, more amazing than anything they ever felt.

A minute later, they pulled away from each other. Both couldn't say anything for a moment. Finally, Tegan stood up and the Doctor said, "Thank you..."

"Thank you," she stepped towards him, pushed his fluffy hair back, and kissed his forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Jack yawned as he walked down the hall towards her. "What're you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," she lied.

"Did the guys come back?"

"They found their way..." Her mind wandered back to Five.

"Wonder why they didn't tell me."

And she then told him the first thing that she could say was true: "Yeah, that's strange..."

* * *

**Hehe! Sorry to all non- five/Tegan shippers, but I'm definitely one! Thanks again for reviews/favorites/follows!**


	42. Chapter 42- The New Year

"Donna?" Ten came into the console room the next morning holding his head to find Donna piloting the TARDIS.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for taking us back..."

"Thanks for taking Lee out," she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, he offered to go... Do you two consider yourselves married still?"

"Dating, essentially."

Not that bad. "Alright..."

"Why were you out, though?"

"It's..." He thought. Could he trust her? He decided he could. "Five is extremely upset about Tegan and Jack, so we decided to try and calm him down."

Donna gasped. "He... Is in love with her?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's complicated. Sorry about last night, Donna. We won't go to a pub again."

* * *

_(That evening at about six)_  
The three Doctors and Lee were back in the pub, singing at the top of their lungs with the rest of the crowd, which was mainly the same as the prior night. Ten, Eleven, and Lee had one or two drinks. Five was restricted from alcohol by the bartender ("Thought we lost you last night," he told the Doctor).

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Some guy asked Five. "That was unforgettable!"

He sighed. "Basically... It was because of a girl."

"Aww"s came out of the group. Another guy told him, "Common problem, common problem. Tell more."

"I knew her a while ago. But I was absolutely horrible to her... She hated me for that. I found her again, she had this man's twins, and now they're engaged. He flirts with literally everyone, though. It gets to the point where everything is above her and the twins..."

A calm fell over everyone until one who told him to explain ended it. "Well, you tell that flirt that I'm looking for him!"

Everyone cheered in response. Everyone but Ten and Eleven.

And that was because they recognized the man.

They walked over to him. Ten whispered to him, "Ianto? Ianto Jones?"

He knew who was talking to him. "Doctor?"

"Both of us," Eleven waved.

Ten continued, "You were brought back?"

Ianto nodded. "Yeah. Where's Jack, d'you know?"

They had an evil idea. A completely evil idea. But it'd benefit Five. "Stay here," Eleven grabbed out his mobile. "I'll get him.

* * *

_(In the TARDIS less than an hour later)_  
Five went into what he thought was a storage closet. But every door on the TARDIS looks the same, so he accidentally went into the nursery.

As he was about to shut the door, he heard a soft voice call, "Dada?"

He went over to Linda's cradle to prove that he wasn't Jack. "No, not him."

Linda giggled as she reached up, trying to grab his face. He bent down a bit and she grabbed his hair. It made her laugh even more.

"Please let go. I... I'm going to take you somewhere, since your father's out."

* * *

_(A few minutes later)_  
Donna was first out of the TARDIS. She gasped as she saw the view from the top of the building. "We're actually in New York?"

"New Years Eve, 2012," Five explained as everyone else stepped out. He held Linda as Tegan had Star. "A minute or two away from midnight."

Donna and Lee went close to the edge. "It's gorgeous..." She commented.

He wanted to say something. But he couldn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her head up to his and kissed her.

Meanwhile, the countdown started below. It didn't look like night; there were too many lights. Both twins stared, amazed. Five felt Tegan looking at him, but he almost didn't want to look back. "Come on," she laughed at him. "For luck."

And he knew what that meant. He bent down as she brought herself up to him to once again kiss.

Eleven looked at Ten. "Well, just us. Why not? It's like kissing yourself."

The crowd stopped the countdown. And you can guess what happened.

* * *

**Happy New Year! So, like this? **

**Oh, and I took this Doctor personality quiz. Five's option described Tegan as a "whiny air hostess who wants to get in my pants" XD that takes the story in a whole new direction.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys made my year!**


	43. Chapter 43- Maid

Jack wasn't going to tell Ianto about being engaged or the twins or even Tegan. Ianto, who didn't realize Jack was who Five was talking about at the pub, was thrilled to have Jack with him. And they did... Stuff.

The TARDIS found its way back to London. But Jack didn't come back to it at all that night. Of course, this got Tegan concerned, but she wasn't going to go out to search. She knew Jack would find his way back.

He did that morning at about five-thirty. First, he went into Tegan's room to find her sitting on her bed, as if she were expecting him to walk in. "You were out for a while."

"Yeah, sorry. Visiting a friend. What were you all doing?"

"We actually had a nice night," she told him, scowling. "Five took us to New York."

"Oh, really? He's a nice guy..."

"And what exactly were you doing?"

"Like I said, I was visiting a friend," he went to her bed, laid down, and pulled her down with him.

She wasn't going to sympathize, though. "Nothing more?"

"Of course not," he lied. "Why would you need to ask?"

"Jack, you'd have sex with everything that has a pulse if you could. Who were you really seeing and what were you really doing?"

He sighed. "It was a friend! Yes, I had a relationship with him, but that's not anymore, I swear!"

"Okay," Tegan rolled her eyes, still doubting.

* * *

_(The next day) _  
Everyone was in the console room. The Doctors were piloting the TARDIS, Jack was watching them, Lee was being taught the controls, and the three others were talking. Donna had Star while Susan had Linda. "Have you picked a date yet?" Donna asked, curious.

Tegan and Jack exchanged looks, both smiling. "It's a bit quick, but we've decided on the twenty-third," she said.

Susan thought. "That's... In three weeks! Have you anything even planned out?"

"I talked to a few people while we were in Brisbane and they offered to hold a few things if we wanted."

Five closed his eyes in disappointment for a few seconds, back facing Tegan so she didn't see him ready to tear up. Jack made it clear to him alone that he was ready to start a relationship with that Ianto or whatever it was. He promised not to tell her about it... But why couldn't he just say it and get it out of the way.

"Thought about a maid-of-honor?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Tegan grinned proudly. "Fivey."

Everyone gasped and looked at Five. Even he was shocked. He didn't know she was actually going to make him maid-of-honor! "Oh... I... Thank you, I suppose..."

* * *

_(That night)_  
Eleven found a movie for Five to watch to try and get ideas of what to do: Mean Girls. That's right. The Doctor had to cut off three things from Jack: Tegan, his "hot" body, and his army of skanks (a.k.a. Torchwood).

And Jack probably saw the movie, too. While everyone was in the TARDIS sitting room, he started playing with Tegan's hair. "Why did you let your hair get so long? Your hair looks so sexy short. Fivey, will you please tell her that her hair looks sexy short?"

At that point, Jack was dangling Tegan in front of Five on purpose. He knew how this would be settled on Gallifrey.

He took out a laser screwdriver and started pointing it at Jack, who was basically dead. Five kept on shooting so that he couldn't come back.

(None of that happened)

But this was Earth.

"Your hair looks sexy short..."

And on Earth, the fighting had to be sneaky.

* * *

**Well, if you've seen Mean Girls, or at least that scene, you probably this. If not, search Cady goes primal on YouTube. Yeah XD But really, Tegan's hair is way better short. I mean, did any of you see it in A Fix With the Sontarans? That style ****_definitely_**** didn't do her any favors.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows!**


	44. Chapter 44- Word Vomit

There were two people training Five to get back at Jack. Ten and Eleven would be his Best Men, since they were technically the same person, so Lee and Donna decided to help. Lee actually was friends with Jack until he started trying to flirt.

Jack, on the other hand, told Five a different story. "We were close friends when we were teens. And then I got my first boyfriend. He accidentally walked in on us kissing, and he didn't talk to me for a while. And you know what? He's a homophobe! I swear! And, I mean, we're still friends, and he's hot, but he hates me for being omnisexual."

"I see... That's bad," Five lied.

"Anyway, I wrote out thank yous to everyone for all they're doing for us. And Ten said he'd take Tegan and I to Brisbane to just tell everyone about the wedding and show her family the twins. So can you give them to everyone while we're out?" He took out a few envelops and handed them over.

* * *

_(An hour later) _  
As it turns out, put a little makeup on Lee and make him do an American accent and he can be mistaken for Jack.

So most of them were in the sitting room once again. Lee said he wanted to check on something in the console room. But a minute or two later, wearing Jack's clothes, he walked in. Of course, everyone shot him looks, thinking he was Jack. "Hey, forget to tell you guys! I need to give you some things."

Everyone sat up straight as Lee took out the envelops Five gave him earlier. Well, all but one.

"Here's yours, Eleven. Tegan insisted on only one thanks. Susan? Two letters for you. Donna? _Four_ for you, Donna Noble! You go, Donna Noble! Let's see... Fivey? Is Fivey here?"

"Right here..." Five raised his hand.

"Oh, here you go, sorry," he handed him the last envelop in his hand. Just as Ten lifted his arm up, Lee walked out. "And none for Ten. Bye!"

* * *

_(Later)_  
"Why would he even do that? I mean, I brought them together!" Ten whined to Five in a hallway.

"I know, very strange..."

"I mean, I haven't even brought up the fact that every time he has to 'leave for Torchwood', he's off to Ianto's."

Five looked up. He knew Jack had been out everyday for at least three hours, but he didn't know that's what he was doing. "He... Is?"

Ten nodded. "I haven't told anyone because I'm such a good friend!"

_A very good friend_, Five thought.

* * *

_(The next day)_  
Five found himself singing softly to a song he recently discovered in the console room while he was alone. "But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes..."

He turned and saw Tegan watching him from the doorway, smiling to herself. "You're not that bad."

"Oh... Thank you... Twenty-first century song."

She walked over, arms crossed over her chest.

"Jack's out?"

She nodded. "It's strange. Wouldn't expect attacks like that every single day."

Five should have lied. Oh, he should have!

But then came the word vomit.

"You really should follow him one day. You need to as soon as possible. It's necessary."

She raised her eyebrows. "Alright..."

He caught his breath. Did he really say that? "... Please."

* * *

**Hehe! Thanks to all those who like the idea that I'm using! Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who . Nor Mr. Brightside. **


	45. Chapter 45- Finding

The next day, at about noon, Jack pretended that he got a call from Owen, saying they found an alien in someone's house. By then, everyone was suspicious of why he left for the same reason everyday, but they weren't going to question it.

Tegan decided to follow him without him noticing. It was best she did what Five said to if she wanted to find out the truth, she decided. And she soon found out that the "Torchwood Headquarters" was just a flat.

_Okay..._ Tegan told herself. _Maybe this is where he's supposed to go. He's just going to meet with the rest of his team..._

But when she saw the man greet him at the door of the building, she knew she was wrong. Jack grinned at him as if they'd met a million times before, grabbed his head, and kissed him.

She felt her heart slowly melt away. Jack was straight out cheating on her! And it couldn't have been just that once; she could tell by the way they greeted each other.

As soon as she gathered all her strength up, she ran back to where the TARDIS was. Three words were repeating in her head, and she needed to find the person who told her them: brave heart, Tegan.

* * *

_(In the TARDIS, a little bit later)_  
"I was friends with your mother, she travelled with me," Five told the twins.

Star gurgled. They were both in their cradles, while he was sitting in a chair in between the two of them.

"No, only the future me met your father. It would have been rather... Interesting, for lack of a better word."

Linda babbled a bit, making the Doctor sigh. He knew she was just as upset as he was.

"I know he's not around very often. I wish I would be able to change th-"

The door to the nursery burst open to a crying Tegan. The Doctor stood up and she ran into him. "He's... Having an affair... With some man..."

He put a hand on her back. "I'm sorry..."

"I knew he wasn't going to contain himself, but I trusted him! And he knew that!" She started drenching his shirt with tears.

"He just took it for granted," Five knew what she'd say. But he didn't know what she'd do next.

She looked up at him. "What do you think about... Revenge?" She smirked.

Yes! He thought. This was what he wanted! But she couldn't know that. "Tegan, you're engaged..."

She pulled him out of the room. Hers was right next door, so she dragged him in there.

"Tegan, what are you...?"

Tegan pushed him on the bed. "You know damn rightly what I'm doing."

She jumped on him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Please, don't," he begged. Now he was just on the verge of asking her to stop.

But she shut him up by bending down to kiss him. "You're turning red, Doc."

"I... Oh. I'm sorry..."

"I'm not complaining," she told him with a giggle. "Just get your sonic out of your pocket."

"... My sonic's in the console room."

* * *

Jack didn't come home at all that night. That only gave Five another excuse to go into Tegan's room. This time around, though, there was more talking after... Yeah.

"The twins say they miss Jack a lot," he told her.

"It's no surprise. Thanks for being with them as much as you are, Doc. You must've been an amazing father."

He looked at her to see her laying on her side towards him, a hand on his chest. "I... Tried to be. I'm not sure if I always did what was best..."

She turned over onto her other side. "Noting from Susan, you did. I guess Jack can't stay out for too long..."

The Doctor knew he was going to have to leave at any minute. "Ah, right," he stepped out of the bed.

"Night, Doc."

"Goodnight, Tegan."

As soon as he saw her eyes were shut, he took his shirt off of the edge of the bed and threw it over her.

* * *

**Hehe, yes. Fivey/Tegan fluff. Lots of it. Thanks again for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46- The One Who Left

"Do you feel like Jack is maybe holding you back from something?" Five asked Eleven. "Any talents that should be shown?"

Eleven thought. "Well, I can fit my whole sonic, in my mouth, wanna see?" He took his screwdriver out.

Five pushed it down and shook his head. "No. No. Anything else?"

He thought some more. "I'm sort of the most psychic of us. It's like I have ESPN or something."

... Right. "Really?"

"My bow tie can always tell when it's raining," he rubbed the bow tie on his shirt.

Five decided to play along. "That's amazing."

Suddenly, Jack walked into the TARDIS. "The invasion took all night to fix?" Five asked.

"Yeah; who knew?" He yawned.

Eleven questioned, "Why don't you just call us, then?"

"Oh. Right. I guess I could... I'll remember that. Where's Tegan?"

"In her room," Eleven answered before Five could stop him.

"Okay, thanks, I'll go look."

When he was gone, Five slapped the future him. "How much of an idiot are you? You knew I was with Tegan last night!"

"Really? Why?"

"He's cheating on her and she discovered it!"

"He is?" Eleven asked. Five nodded. "Why would anyone find him attractive now? I mean, his face has been rather... Un-Jack recently. And he's gained a little weight."

And that just happened to be Five's fault.

Jack opened the door, surprising Tegan, who just got up and was still was wearing Five's shirt. "... Tegan? What're you wearing?"

She quickly covered sheets over herself. "It... Was cold past night, so I took a shirt from the wardrobe."

"Wait, let me see that shirt," he gestured for her to step out, but she didn't. "Come on." Still nothing.

Then he just lost it. He went over and grabbed her out himself.

"Is that Five's? What were you even doing last night?" He asked, holding her against the wall.

"What were you...?"

Suddenly, Five walked in and grabbed Jack's neck. "Let go," he simply stated.

"If anything, you should be apologizing," Jack looked at him.

"I have nothing to apologize for. Get your hands off of my best friend."

Jack still wasn't moving, so Five threw him back towards the bed, Tegan managing to get free when he went flying. He didn't give any response of any sort.

Five, scared with himself, walked out of the room to find Tegan following him. "What were you thinking?" She asked through her teeth.

"I don't know! I was trying to save you!"

"But you didn't have to throw my fiancé in the process!"

"You- you two are still engaged?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, we are. We've basically cancelled each other out with the affairs, so now we're done, Doc," she stormed away from him.

It'll get better, Doctor, he told himself as he started going towards the Zero Room. But a voice ended all positive hope: "Well, look! Isn't it Fivey?"

Five turned around to see Lee and Donna. "Hello..."

"So, you try to replace a man-whore with a man-whore, right?" Lee asked.

"Sorry?"

"You meant to get back at Jack, who's cheating, but then you go and become that!" He continued.

"Well, it's not my fault you're scared of Jack since he's an omnisexual!" Five came back.

Both gasped. Donna whispered, "He did not!"

"Oh, you did not just go there! Let me tell you, Five, you're solving this yourself!"

And both of them walked off.

(A few minutes later)  
"Could you possibly disconnect my TARDIS?" Five asked Ten, a pill and glass of water in his hand. The same pill Ten and Donna used to save Tegan.

"Why?" The older him asked, confused of why he'd go.

"I don't feel like I'm needed much anymore. There's nothing important for me to do."

Ten's eyes opened wider. "But... I'll miss you! And the twins! They love you!"

Five looked down. "I know, I know. But still, I have to," he held out his hand, and Ten shook it.

"Oh... I'm sorry, then."

"If anyone ever forgives me, tell them I'm sorry and that I wish them all the best," he put the pill in and drank the water.

Ten nodded. "Good luck, self..."

"I'll need it."

* * *

**Gasp! Don't worry! Five's my favorite, he can't be away for too long!**


	47. Chapter 47- The Discovery

Tegan suggested to Jack that he should spend more time with the twins. So, doing his best, he went to the nursery. "Hey, one that looks like me and one that looks like Tegan."

The girls looked at each other. What was their father doing? "Bei'e," Linda told him, not being able to pronounce the g.

"What? Bay? Why'd you want that?"

She gave up after the fourth attempt of saying beige. Star tried to help, but she couldn't pronounce it, either. Jack decided that he'd give them a talk to remember. They're Time Lord, he thought. Never too early.

"If I, as your father, could give you one piece of advice, I'd tell you this: don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant. And die. Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up... Just don't do it, promise?"

They stared at him from their cradles, eyes wide open in shock.

And with that, he left the room and went to Tegan, who was alone in the sitting room. "You talked to them?" She asked.

"Yep. I think I did a good job."

Suddenly, crying started from the direction of the nursery. "... Is that them?"

"They're probably crying in happiness of what I told them," Jack smiled and put his arm around her.

* * *

(A week later)  
"Jack went out to work again; he wanted me to tell you," Donna came into Tegan's room in the morning.

Yeah right, she thought. And then the word vomit came.

Only it was actual vomit.

Donna took a step back, even though she was nowhere near the bed. "What... Where'd that come from?"

"I..." _I'm just sick_, she told herself. But she then remembered something else. "Donna... You know everything the Doctor knows, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What does he know about a human having a Time Lord's child?"

Donna, not wanting to put Tegan in any situation by asking why, just thought about it. "Well, it's a bit shorter than having a human, and symptoms come earlier..."

No. No. That just couldn't be.

* * *

(Meanwhile)  
"Why're you eating those?" Ianto pointed to the "weight loss" bar Five gave Jack.

"Hmmm?"

"They make you gain weight like crazy, Owen says."

What? "Mother-"

* * *

"Doctor?" Tegan called to Ten as she walked into the console room. "Where's Fivey?"

"He left. Said goodbye and went to his TARDIS."

Great. Could it get any worse? "Can you call him?"

"I'll try," he started typing things into the monitor.

Tegan came over, holding her breath. He'd respond. He'd respond...

Denied, the screen read in bold letters. Tegan bit her lip. _I'm sorry, Doc.._

* * *

**Whoops! Here's a second, since I'll be out tonight.**


	48. Chapter 48- The Wedding, Part I

Five found that he landed at UNIT's headquarters in the 1990's to find two familiar scientific advisors that went by Nyssa and Vislor Turlough. After some talk, Nyssa asked Five if he could take them to Tegan's wedding.

"You're going," Turlough told her. "I don't need her killing me."

"No, we both are! So can you take us, Doctor?"

The thing is, Five can't say no.

* * *

Five walked over to the monitor to make sure that they were off when he saw the flashing letters: Missed message.

He checked that no one was in the console room with him. No one. So he played it.

"Doctor," Tegan in Ten's TARDIS appeared on the screen. "I'm sorry. Don't deny it, I know I was the reason you left. I don't know what got into me that morning. But please come back... Ten and Eleven are missing you, Donna and Lee are getting sick of you being gone, the girls haven't really been the same... And I miss you, too, Doc. If you ever change your mind, that might be best... For all of us."

The screen went black, but the image of her, standing in Ten's console room, looking like she was barely holding back tears, was imprinted into his mind. He had to go back! She was begging him at that point! "I'll be there... I promise."

* * *

(Meanwhile in Ten's TARDIS)  
"Doctor?" Tegan called as Ten passed the nursery.

He came in to see her holding Linda, who was softly crying. "Yeah?"

"What's she upset over?"

Ten listened for a bit to her weeping. After a minute, he understood. "She and Star think the 'beige man' will never come back."

Tegan got the feeling of her heart dropping when she found Jack cheating on her. But then, it was even worse. They'd just remind her of how she made Five leave.

"Fi'ey?" Linda looked up with wide eyes.

Neither Ten nor Tegan could reply. They didn't know how to tell her he wasn't there without making her even more upset.

* * *

"Oh, come on! You'll be fine!" Donna told Tegan on the twenty-third.

She didn't believe her new maid-of-honor, though. Something was missing. And she knew what it was: Five. "I guess so..."

"Tegan!" Someone ran into the dressing room.

Both her and Donna turned around to see Nyssa. "You... You came!"

"Why would I miss it?" She hugged Tegan. "It starts in a half hour, am I right?"

Tegan nodded reluctantly. "It does."

"That's good, then, there's someone who wants to talk to you. I'll see you after the ceremony!" She left the room, signaling for Donna to go with her.

"I guess I'll get you when it's time," Donna said before she shut the door.

Who would be coming in? There's no one really that would talk to her. Yes, Turlough would be with Nyssa, but he wouldn't have talked to her.

Suddenly, the door opened to the one person who she wouldn't have expected to be there. "Hello, Tegan..."

"Doctor!" She ran into Five's arms. It was him! It wasn't the cricket uniform boy she expected, but instead, it was a dressed up Fivey in a tuxedo (complete with bow tie).

As she let go of him, he commented, "You look lovely."

"Thank you... Doc, I'm sorry about that morning. I just went off on you for no reason."

"And I'm sorry for leaving... Maybe we should try and forget those."

"That'd be best."

"And I have to tell you something."

"So do I... We'll both say whatever we have to. Three... Two... One..."

"I love you," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and gasped.

"You've never said that before, have you?" Tegan remembered what Ten told her a while prior.

"This is the first time I've meant it."

The first time. And he said it to her. Her! Why did she deserve it?

She brought his head down and kissed him. He took a step back when she let go. "I... I should probably go..."

"Thanks for coming, Doc," she smiled at him.

He did the same. "Best of luck to you."

* * *

**Surprised? Well, I sort of had to. Thanks to those who like the story, I've been getting a lot of criticism on it lately and you guys help. **


	49. Chapter 49- The Wedding, Part II

Susan dragged Five out behind the church. "Grandfather! I found this!" She held out what looked like a mannequin head with wires hanging out from underneath it.

"What... Where did you find that?"

"When I was trying to get over here. Do you think it means... An invasion?"

"Nonsense. We destroyed the planet. You were there."

"But you also destroyed Skaro, Grandfather."

... Dammit.

* * *

It was way too quick for Tegan. They were almost done, but Fivey was nowhere in the church. Did he just come to see her and then leave?

But soon, the priest said the words that might have brought him out: "... Please speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was nothing for a minute. Perfect stillness.

Until the door slammed open to Ianto. "I have something to say! You never even said you were engaged and a father!"

Everyone gasped. Jack asked through his teeth, "How'd you get to 1986 Australia?"

"The two in the box took me. Over there," he pointed to an open window that Turlough was starting to climb through.

"Just let go of me! I'm thro- agh!" He fell to the ground.

"Turlough? Are you- oh," Five stopped halfway through the window. "We never crashed the wedding; carry on."

After a few seconds of looks, the priest continued. "Do you, Jack-"

"Easy question. Ianto's gone nuts, and so I do.

The priest shrugged as he turned to Tegan. "I guess you know the drill, too."

She thought it over. Did she really love him? Plus, she could only imagine the image of Five looking at her, more disappointed than ever. But she could see Jack loved her, even if he didn't show it as often as he should've. He really and truly did...

"I don't."

Whispering started. Shocked whispering. Amazed whispering.

And then it turned into rioting.

Tegan looked away from Jack's disappointed face to see Five... But he wasn't there.

* * *

He ran around the Church to see Susan. "Susan! They've gone wild! The girls have gone wild!"

They went into the Church to see what exactly was going on. This, of course, made Susan annoyed as anything. "Oh, _hell_ no! I did not leave Gallifrey for this!"

The fighting got even worse. Neither him or could do anything... Well, so they thought at first. Susan took out a sonic she found on the TARDIS, pointed it upwards, and water started spraying from the ceiling for a minute.

"What were you all doing?" Susan raised her voice when it stopped. "We're you all really fighting over who'd get _that_?" She pointed to Jack. "That is just illogical! I will keep you here all night!"

"I'll get you arrested!" Someone shouted back.

"I will keep you here until you attempt to get us arrested!"

Five decided that they should feel bad about wanting Jack. Something to make him seem smaller. Something that would help him, in a way. So he told them, "You're fighting over a character in the mind of an evil genius."

They all gave him looks. Another person replied, "I'm pretty sure he's real; I shook his hand earlier."

Hmm... How to put it? "How many of you watch Doctor Who?"

Most people raised their hands.

"How many of you have ever felt personally victimized by Jonathan Nathan Turner?"

The same people raised their hands.

"Then Moffat will victimize you even more," he muttered. "My work is done."

* * *

Susan made them all, aliens, humans, males, and females, write apologies. They'd read them out loud after. Each went up to the alter when it was their turn to read.

For example, Tegan's cousin apologized to another one, "I'm sorry I said you weren't slutty enough for Jack. It's not your fault you don't have as many revealing clothes as Tegan does." And she fell into the crowd.

Then was Eleven. "Ten, I'm sorry for laughing at you that time you wet yourself when I sneaked up behind you. And I'm sorry for repeating it again." He fell.

Nyssa was next. "Turlough, I don't hate you because you're weird. You're weird because I hate you."

Oh, then there was Ten. "I'm sorry that all Whovians are jealous of me. But I can't help it that I'm popular and played by David Tennant."

Everyone but Eleven backed away. You can guess what happened.

Next was... Adric? "I wish we could all get along like we did in Season Nineteen. I wish that I could bake a cake made out of rainbows and smiles and we'd all eat it and be happy..."

"He doesn't even belong here!" What looked like Turlough in a sweatshirt called out.

Susan looked at Adric. "Are you even alive?"

"No," he shook his head. "My feelings brought me back, though."

"Okay, please leave."

And then it was Lee's turn. "Thank God there's mostly women," Jack muttered.

"Okay, yeah. I've got an apology. So, I have this friend. And I convinced him that it would be fun to mess up Harkness' life. I had him pretend to be friends with Jack, and then he would come to me after and we would just laugh about all the dumb stuff he said. We gave these things that would make him gain weight, we turned his best friends against him. And then... Fivey - you know my friend Fivey? He made out with Tegan, and told her about him cheating on her. Oh, and we gave him foot cream instead of face wash! I am so sorry, Jack. Really, I don't know why I did this. I guess it's probably because I absolutely can't stand you!" He jumped into the crowd, who cheered like nuts.

Jack ran out of the church. Five, scared, followed him. "Jack! I didn't mean for that to happen! Please, stop!"

He turned around. "Do you know what everyone says about you behind your back? They say you're a useless golden retriever who's a less hot version of me! So you can take your apology and shove it right up your-"

And then came the lorry.

* * *

**Yeah, there goes any chances of Tegan/Jack. Well, liked the chapter? Thanks again for liking the story if you do! **


	50. Chapter 50- Another?

And that's how Jack died for good.

Nah, just kidding. He just got run over and then came back up as if nothing happened.

Some thought Five pushed him. Some even thought it was Barbara's big-ass lorry from Dalek Invasion of Earth that hit him (which doesn't make sense because that episode took place in 1960s England, not 1980s Australia).

* * *

But, anyway, they all just went to the reception. It was planned and paid for, so they couldn't just waste it.

Tegan refused to sit with Jack, though. So he sat with Ianto. Tegan insisted that Five sit with her. "I really shouldn't..." He told her. He felt bad for Jack. Plus, they were the ones who were supposed to get married. Not him and her.

"Why? Because Jack got run over and people think you're to blame? Come on, Doctor," she took his hand and brought him to the table.

Ten and Eleven were having fun trying to pick up women. Hey, River wasn't around.

"Who's that, next to Tegan?" One for the girls asked. "She looks fabulous."

Eleven nodded. "Donna Noble. How do I begin to explain Donna Noble?"

And then a scene started in his head.

River: Donna Noble is flawless.

Ood Sigma: I hear her hair is insured for £10,000.

Jack: I hear she's the best temp... In Chiswick.

Martha: Her favorite movie is Mars Attacks!

Rose: One time, I met her in a parallel universe... And I told her she was the most important woman in the universe!

Ten: Two times, she slapped me. It was awesome.

"Yeah, that's Donna. Brilliant Donna."

* * *

Five noticed something as dances started: the priest that said the wedding was drunk as all hell. And he knew one thing about being drunk. "Tegan," he nudged her.

"Yeah?"

"He's drunk, so he won't remember a thing. And it won't be very official, but still..."

She looked at him. "What d'you mean?"

He gave her a nervous smile. "Will you..."

Her jaw dropped. She immediately stood up. "Get him. I'll get Nyssa and Turlough just to witness."

So they went off into a side room where there was no one. "Right..." Said the priest. "Do you know what to say?"

Five looked Tegan in the eyes. He definitely would mean this. For once, he would mean it. "I... John Smith, take you, Tegan Jovanka, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Good; and you," the priest looked at Tegan.

"I, Tegan Jovanka, take you, John Smith, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Okay; you're married. Kiss."

"How many times have we done this?" She whispered quickly.

His reply was a grin and a simple, "Five." And they did as the priest said.

Nyssa was nearly in tears. "I remember when he said she always overreacted."

Turlough sighed. "I remember when she punched both of us for saying we had a cat named Auntie Vanessa."

"I don't tell anyone, am I right?" The priest asked.

"Not just yet," Five replied. "We should go before anyone gets suspicious."

"Right," she grabbed his hand and they went out.

* * *

"Thank you, Tegan," Five told her.

"What did I do?"

"You just make life so much better. You don't realize that, do you?"

She looked down. "Well, thank you, Doc. Let's go. Everyone'll be wondering why we're the ones who aren't dancing."

Five felt his face go slightly red. "I... Can't."

She giggled. "Then I guess I'll just have to show you."

* * *

**Surprise! It sort of had to happen, you know. Anyway, thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following!**


	51. Chapter 51- Problems

Ten dropped Ianto, Jack, Nyssa, and Turlough back in their time. When he came back, everyone else left, and so Eleven, Susan, Lee, Donna, Tegan, Fivey, and the twins joined them in the TARDIS.

"The girls are asleep?" Tegan asked as Five walked into the console room from the nursery.

"I tried my best and I think they are-"

The crying started. Five rolled his eyes. "I'll go back."

He brought Star, who seemed to be making the most noise, in. "Mummy!" She screamed as she was brought into the console room, arms stretching out towards Tegan.

She came over and took her daughter. "I'm here, I'm here."

"Mummy Fi'ey? Ba'ie?"

Everyone exchanged looks. What was she saying? "Em, Five... Just come with me for a second," Tegan left for another room. Five followed her.

Soon, he found that she took him to the TARDIS pool. "What do you have to tell me?"

She sighed. She would go without saying if she could. But it was too late to just turn back. "Remember that night," she looked at the ground instead of at him or Star. "When I told you that you must've made an amazing father? Would you... Become one again?"

"I... Why, what do you mean?"

She looked back up at him. "Because you are."

He gasped. "Tegan..."

She slightly smiled. She was nervous about his reply, but he seemed to take it pretty well. "You're not annoyed or anything?"

"Why would I be?" He added a small laugh to his voice and took her in his arms.

It wasn't a lie. He wasn't annoyed. Not at Tegan, at least. Maybe himself. But still, there was another feeling that was stronger: fear.

* * *

He slipped into her room as she was about to go to sleep. She seemed happy enough, but he, on the other hand, didn't. "Is something wrong?"

He replied with another question. "How do you feel?"

"Normal. You sound worried."

He sat on the bed in front of her. "I had to tell Ten, Eleven, and Donna. We had to discuss... You."

"Why me?" She sat up.

"Tegan, you're human. Time Lord's aren't born; they're weaved. Carrying a Time Lord's child could be very dangerous, especially when it's someone like you."

"Like me?"

"After being possessed by the Mara twice. It's still in your mind and can attack at anytime..."

"But nothing happened while I was having the girls, Doc. Why would it come back?"

"It only comes back while I'm with you... And if it knows that you're having my child, it could only be stronger."

Her eyes wandered to the bed. She couldn't face him that upset. "Then just let it take me."

"What? Tegan, are you kidding? Why would-?"

"You'll survive without me; you did before!"

"But I wouldn't forgive myself for that!"

After a rather long pause, she fell back onto the bed. "It might be better to talk this over sometime else... Goodnight, Doctor."

He didn't reply. Instead, he got into the bed with her. He'd find a way to save both of them... Wouldn't he?

* * *

**Just when you think everything's normal, I go all Moff-y. Hehe, I feel like such a troll. Thanks to everyone again!**


	52. Chapter 52- Solutions?

"Maybe it's best we bring Nyssa and Turlough in," Ten suggested. "They're smart enough."

"Maybe..." Five was worried. This was his wife and child! It was either lose her or lose them both at that point. And he wasn't going to just let those be the two options.

Donna and Tegan walked into the console room, talking to each other. Tegan probably tried to forget what Five said, and she seemed like she did. "But what was it you had to say?" She asked Donna.

"Oh, right," Donna held up her hand, revealing a diamond ring on her finger.

The Doctors turned. Tegan gasped. "Donna!" She hugged her.

"Lee asked last night right after the wedding. Just had to say yes!"

"Thought she would've been once bitten twice shy after that last one," Eleven muttered.

"Oi! Spaceman! I can hear you!"

Tegan walked over to Five. "I... I'm sorry about last night. I just really didn't know how to reply," she whispered.

"I understand," he put his hand on hers.

"Honestly, I would choose to live. I know you'll think of something; you've never disappointed me too much before."

What? He looked at her. He knew that was a lie. But she probably wanted him to believe she was fine.

"I'd understand if you want to leave," she said quickly.

Five opened his eyes widely. "What? Tegan, why would I? Do you think I would?"

"Doc, I don't want to worry you!"

"You won't!" He spoke as quietly as possible. "You're my wife, I have to stay!"

She turned up to look him in the eye. He seemed as if he was going to break down in tears at any moment. "I..." She was cut off by sudden heavy breathing.

"Tegan?" Five raiser his eyebrows.

No response. But then, she fell sideways towards him. Thankfully, he managed to catch her. "Tegan!" He called again.

Donna ran over. "She probably just passed out... I can't be sure, but take her into her bedroom."

* * *

Finally, a few minutes later, Tegan opened her eyes to see that she was in her room, lying on her bed with Donna and Five looking at her. She felt slightly embarrassed, not knowing what was going on. "Donna? Doc?"

Five bent over to her and hugged her. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"A bit light-headed, but fine other than that, I guess..."

"You fainted," Donna explained. "Dunno why yet, but it-" she stopped herself. She didn't really want to mention much.

Tegan shrugged. "It'll just be a difficult pregnancy, right? I mean, I've had friends who had a ton."

Donna sighed. "I'm sorry but... It'll be worse. A lot worse."

For a minute, Tegan couldn't say anything. But she soon ended the calm. "Will you have to go to UNIT?"

"If it continues or gets worse," Five told her.

"If we do... Make sure we leave before it's born. I don't want it to be the subject of everyone there's research."

He nodded. "I'll try my best."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Well, you'll see what happens by next chapter. Anyway, I have another idea for a sister story to this. If anyone's interested, ask and I'll give you an idea of what it's about. And tell me if it's a good idea or just plain nuts. **


	53. Chapter 53- Bonding

No fainting incidents happened since then. Still, the Doctors, Susan, and Donna brought Turlough and Nyssa into the TARDIS to see if the six of them could create anything. Of course, Tegan couldn't know about this. So they hid in a lab room.

Eleven happened to be walking by her after he went out to get something. "Where have you all been?" She asked. "And can you get Five for me?"

"We've been working to try to get the chameleon circuit working," he gave an excuse.

She raised an eyebrow. "Right. I know you have them, so remind me where in the food room are the..."

"Fish fingers and custard are mainly from the food machine."

"Not this time," she shook her head. "Bananas."

"Oh, not bad. Good source of potassium. Look in the third shelf of the refrigerator."

* * *

"Ah!" Ten grabbed his wrist.

"What happened?" Nyssa asked.

"Spilt acid... On my hand!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "You're a moron, you know that?"

"Bit ironic, considering you have my brain," Eleven commented.

"Oi, you! Shut your mouth or I'll rip your spine out!"

"Ah, one thirty!" Five noticed the time as he ran to the door.

"What's so important?" Turlough asked.

"Tegan made an agreement with Jack that'd he see the twins every second weekend, starting on Saturday at a quarter to two. I'll be back!"

* * *

Jack squished Star's face around while Linda was sleeping. Star wasn't amused, but she couldn't say anything.

"I never got to finish my talk. You understood that last one, right? Well, when you get older, you're going to have a lot of urges. You're going to want to take off your clothes, and touch others. But if you do touch each other, you _will_ get chlamydia... and die."

Ianto walked into Jack's flat. "... Jack?"

He stood up and held Star properly. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"What were you doing...?"

"Just playing around, you know. Father-daughter bonding."

Suddenly, Linda woke up and started crying. She was starting to become so vocal that she'd give her mother a run for her money.

"Linda, be quiet. Daddy's trying to talk to his boyfriend."

This confused Ianto a bit. "Is that how you're supposed to talk to them, even?"

"Of course! They're part Time Lord! They understand!"

* * *

**Yeah, Jack as a father XD Well, he wouldn't be the worst, but still, he wouldn't be the best...**


	54. Chapter 54- The Nightmare

"Doctor!" Tegan jerked up in bed a month later. It had to be about midnight. "Doctor!"

"Calm down; I'm here!" Five sat up and put his arm around her.

She put her hand on her stomach. After a trip to earth and lying, saying that she was four months in instead of two (which was about the equivalent in human time), her and Five found out there was only one child, but with a double heartbeat. They didn't know the gender, agreeing that they'd let it be a surprise.

Tegan shook her head. "No... It was only just a nightmare... Just a dream... I'm fine." She laid back down.

He watched her. "What happened in it?"

"The autons took me and it, right after birth... It was a boy; he was exactly like you. I closed my eyes for just a second, and he was gone..."

"Gone?" Five asked, concerned. Maybe this meant something.

"He was with him... The Master. Not like we knew him, though. He was younger. But I could just tell it was him... And he was there with the snake."

The Master and the snake. Those were the two things she shouldn't have seen. They were the two things that'd do her the most harm. "It's probably just your fears..."

"Do you honestly think so?"

"It's very possible... We'll do out best to keep them away, I swear," he kissed her.

"Just stay with me, Doc. Nothing really happened to me while you were here."

Thank Rassilon she thought that way. She just needed to continue believing that.

* * *

Five told the rest of the Time Lords, Turlough, and Nyssa, about the dream the next morning. Ten, who explained to Five that he was the only Time Lord left after the Time War, said that it wouldn't be too significant. "I sent the Master back to the Time War. There's no way he can come back."

"Has that ever stopped him before?" Eleven asked.

... Crap. He was right.

Donna thought. "Well, all we can do as of now is be as on guard as possible. Just watch out for anything like that. Try to watch where the TARDIS goes... If that's possible."

Five nodded and whispered, "I think she'll be careful enough with location. She won't let me down; she hasn't before."

* * *

**Dun! Well, getting any hints? By the way, expect the sister story tomorrow!**


	55. Chapter 55- Two More

"It's brilliant," Donna commented as she turned around in her gown. Her and Lee's wedding day came along sooner than they thought.

Suddenly, Tegan noticed something about the dress. "You have... Pockets."

"Yeah," she simpered at the memory of her first wedding. "Never know when you're going to get stolen in a box and the alien who found you needs you to have pockets."

Susan and Tegan exchanged looks. "Right... Oh, do either of you know if Grandfather came yet?" Susan asked.

"No..." Tegan peeked out the window. No box. All Doctors and Lee would be arriving together.

"Spaceman better not be late now..."

"They're coming," Susan reassured her.

So is Christmas... Donna told herself.

* * *

The wedding went better than hers and Lance's (though that isn't hard). It was better than Tegan's and Jack's (though anything's better than that, too). Hell, her and Shaun's wasn't going to compare.

And it wasn't just for Donna and Lee.

Ten was just sitting alone at the reception. There was so much happiness around him. So much love. Too much.

"You're the Doctor, right?" A voice said from behind him.

"Yes," he answered, but didn't turn around. He wasnt paying attention to the fact that he knew the voice incredibly well.

"Do you... Want to dance?"

What? Why was some stranger asking this? He looked around.

Rose smiled and asked again, "Do you want to dance, Doctor?"

"Rose..." He stood up. "Of course."

* * *

He managed to find out that her and Handy were getting married a week later. So what's he going to do?

He tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't have anyone to walk you down, do you?"

She gasped and looked to her right. "Doctor!" She threw her arms around him. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, you're one of my many best friends. And I never miss any of my best friends' weddings, just ask Sarah Jane and Donna," he locked arms with her.

"You... Thank you, Doctor, I..."

"And plus, it's technically my son getting married, also. That makes me obligated to attend. But then Donna should be coming, too. She's out on her honeymoon now, though," he added. "Anyway, it's about time we should go! Allons-y!"

* * *

**Told you Rose'd be back! Thanks for reviews/favorites/follows again! Oh, and expect more... Surprises non the next chapter. *insert Moffat picture with "because f*** you, that's why" as caption. **


	56. Chapter 56- Curing

Nyssa shook a test tube a bit... The liquid inside, which was originally blue, turned to a shade of dark red. And that could only mean one thing: "Doctor!" She stood up from her chair, smiling with excitement.

Eleven, Ten, and Five looked around to her. "Yes?" Five opened his eyes wide with hope.

"I've found it! It'll make sure she's strong enough to carry the child!"

"It'll work perfectly?" Five ran over and observed the liquid.

"I tested it twenty times; it worked on all tests."

Five's heart leapt. They'd more than likely be safe! Both Tegan and their child would be fine! "And the Mara? Will it protect her against it?"

"She'd have to be within a certain distance of it as a whole for her to be possessed again, since there's only a small fraction of it in her mind. There's only a rare chance that we'll run into it again, anyway, right?"

"Yes," he replied, amazed. "I can't even begin to thank you, Nyssa..."

He would have them both. This was the best thing that he'd ever hear! Nothing would be able to take that away... Right?

* * *

The three Doctors decided that they could let Tegan know what was going on. Five and Nyssa went to tell her. "Nyssa?" She raised and eyebrow. "What're you doing-"

"Congratulations!" Nyssa hugged her.

Five smiled, nearly in tears of joy. "You'll be fine, Tegan; both of you... Nyssa found a way."

Tegan looked back at Nyssa. "You found something?"

"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure it'll work."

"You... Nyssa!"

"We'll just need to give you a drink of what I made... You might have to take it once a week, but still, that's fine enough."

"Whatever it takes..." She looked down and then back up to Nyssa. "Oh, God, Nyssa, thank you..."

* * *

Nyssa and Turlough both stayed on the TARDIS, just incase anything happened within the next four months. The rest of the day was filled with talking to them. Thankfully, they didn't say anything to Ten, Eleven, or Susan about the mini-ceremony.

Soon enough, night came. As the sun was setting, Five started hearing a drumming in his mind. Four beats just repeating over and over.

Ah, it'll go away sooner or later... He tried to convince himself. But by a quarter to midnight, it was still playing in his head.

He told himself that it wasnt much, but he could feel that something was going to go wrong. He just didn't know what it was.

So he snuck out of bed, checked that Tegan was fine, and went to find Ten.

"Can't sleep?" Ten asked as he piloted the TARDIS.

"Basically... Because of a drumming."

This, of course, caught Ten's attention. "Drumming?"

"Yes," Five walked over. "Like this," he tapped the pattern out on the console.

No. No way was that possible. "Oh, no..." Ten muttered.

"What is it?" Five raised his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't want the Time Lords coming back, would you?"

"Of course not! Who knows what they'd do?"

Ten turned and started walking around the console. "I'll try to control the TARDIS. You should probably keep a good eye on Tegan. You never know what's going to happen..."

* * *

**Hehe! Oh, three things I need to tell you all: 1. I need names. It doesn't matter what gender. I'll use whatever in the poll. 2. Has anyone seen Chase from House MD? Does he not look like the child of Fivey and Tegan? XD 3. There's this video on YouTube I saw. It is so beautiful and asdfghjkl oh my feels God dammit I'm gonna cry go look it up. It's called 48 Years of Doctor Who- Marching On (it was created in 2011, note).**


	57. Chapter 57- Alright

"Can you take your hand off my eyes at least? I don't trust you as a guide."

Five had his right arm around Tegan's waist and his left hand covering her eyes. He planned to take her to another planet for the two of them just to be together. "And yet you trust me with your life."

"That's a totally different situation... Hell's teeth, Doc, you have a tight grip!" She commented as she brought her hand up to his, trying to pull it off.

"I've been told that... We're almost there..." They arrived at the top of a small cliff overlooking the sea. He removed his hand. "Now."

She gasped. "Doc... How'd you find this?"

"Well, after nine hundred years, you get to know your way around."

She turned to him. "So it's just you and I for the rest of the evening?"

"A whole planet to ourselves," he nodded, grinning like a fool.

"Let's go, then!" She took his hand, turned around, and started running down towards the beach.

* * *

Five dragged Tegan into a small cage near the beach as the sun was setting. She laughed, amazed. "You've never been this excited, Doc; what got into you?"

He pressed his back against the wall, pulled her to him, and kissed her. "Someone in front of me."

"You weren't like this when I was with you on the TARDIS, though."

"Well, maybe it's us three then," he walked to the entrance. "I was once like this most of the time. Before I was sent out of Gallifrey, of course."

"When you were younger?" She walked over to him.

"Yes. If I had the chance, I'd go back to being that Time Lord... I've become too dangerous since then."

"Dangerous?" What would he mean by that? "Doc, you're anything but that, especially now out of all times."

He looked back at her. "Oh, yes. Definitely not now." He ran out towards the incoming tide.

Tegan rolled her eyes and followed. How she hated him at times... "You're such a child," she called out to him.

"I know; maybe that's why I can talk to the girls so well," he responded as she came towards him. "You know, Nyssa has been insisting that we make the marriage more official..."

"She's been telling me the same thing, don't worry."

"... So would you want to... Make it more official, then? Just so everyone knows-"

She gasped. "Doc..."

"I can understand if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I?" She put her arms up around his neck.

"You... You really mean this?"

"Yes!"

He felt a bit of hope rise in him. She said yes! This was one less step to what he wanted! "I... Thank you... Everything's alright now. Everything will be alright..."

* * *

**So, I remember 41 or whatever it was got good reception even though it was pretty simple, I wanted to try this. And if you haven't suggested names, please, if you can! Thanks those who did! Oh, and remember Five's quote there... google image search "Steven Moffat meme" and click the first picture. That is all. **


	58. Chapter 58- The Return of the Master

Five picked the girls up from Jack that weekend. He decided that he would have to have a talk that would hopefully be beneficial.

"Do you know about the sound of drums and the return of the Time Lords?" He asked Jack.

"Of course I do. Why?"

"... Because I'm hearing the drums. And if the Time Lords come back, then Tegan and our child are in danger. I'm sorry for taking her away from you-"

"Please; you two are way better together. And she was always going on about how cool and weird you were. I just wanted her for myself. So what're you asking?"

Phew; Jack forgave him. "I need you, incase they do end up returning, to pretend to be the child's father. For the three of us."

Jack rolled his eyes up, thinking. What would be in this for him? Well, maybe a night with Five. Mmm. Or maybe their child when it was old enough. Even better. "Sure."

Five felt overcome with joy. "You... Would do this?"

"Sure! I mean, you'd do anything for me. I'll show those Time Lords who not to mess with."

"Oh, thank you Jack," he sighed in relief. "Believe me, I will give you some help in return."

* * *

Donna and Lee returned later that day after searching around London for the TARDIS. After describing their time to everyone there, Donna dragged Ten and Eleven into another room.

"The Master's latest regeneration is young, right? Harold Saxon, as I knew him after we first met."

Both Doctors nodded. "Why?" Eleven asked.

"To put it simply, Spaceman, he's back. Asked Lee and I if we'd seen a police box. Only could mean one thing."

Ten and Eleven exchanges looks. "No..." Ten muttered.

She nodded. "Better prepare the TARDIS. Shields up, make sure it's locked... Oh, and fix the bloody chameleon circuit!"

They all went into the console room. The three of them started flicking switches on the console. "What's going on?" Turlough asked.

"Oh, nothing too important," Ten insisted.

"Oh, and Tegan!" Donna ran over to her. "Have some things to show you, come on!" She darted down a hall, Tegan following behind.

When Ten and Eleven knew they were gone, Ten started speaking. "The Master's back. We can't let him anywhere near here, so we'll take turns keeping watch of the monitor to make sure he's not anywhere. I'll try to take off to some place, but knowing him, he'll find us. I'm going to be the first to be guard. Five, you stay with Tegan at all times. Even when she insists that you don't, try to stay as close as possible."

"And if she asks why?"

"Tell her what's going on."

"But I can't!" He walked up to Ten. "I promised her everything would be fine!"

"... Okay. Tell her you just want to be safe, then."

* * *

The twins started crying two nights later. Five was asleep and didn't notice, so Tegan slipped out to go check on them. This somehow worked, which shocked her. He had been watching her like a hawk for the previous days, as was everyone else.

"Tegan?" She heard his voice call, coming towards the nursery.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm just with the girls."

He came in. "They'll be fine. Come with me."

"Alright...?" Where did he want to go, and why? She asked herself as she placed Star in her crib.

He put his arm around her as they headed down the hall. Not towards their room, though. More confusion rose in Tegan's mind as they came to the back door.

"Doc, where are we going, even?"

"You'll see," "Five" smirked the grin of his enemy.

* * *

**Hehe, I love pulling Moffats like that. Anyway, if you have any name ideas (if there will be a child), please get them in this chapter! **

**Oh, and I was at Columbia (hospital/University) today. And there's a building called... The Harkness Pavilion. I swear, I cracked up and made my mom stop so that I could take a picture of the sign to put on Instagram. **


	59. Chapter 59- Location

As soon as Five woke up at about four, he went to grab for Tegan's hand... Only she wasn't there. "Tegan?" He called.

No reply came from anywhere around the room. He jumped out of bed and started running down the hall to try to look for her, calling out for her, still finding nothing. Soon, he was in the console room, where Susan was keeping watch. "Grandfather, what's wrong?"

"Tegan! She's gone!"

Susan's jaw dropped. How could that have happened? "But... Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know!"

She started setting up the controls. "Go get the others... I think Donna put a tracker on her to make sure she didn't get too far. I'll try to search for her with that."

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was in the console room, aware of what happened. Nothing was said, though. Everyone was staring at Susan, seeing if she had anything figured out. Donna went over to help.

But a minute, both of their eyes shot wide open. "Em, Spaceman...?" Donna bit her lip.

"Yes?" Five took a step towards them.

Susan continued. "She's... Home."

Everyone was baffled. "But she can't be on Gallifrey!" Eleven exclaimed. "I destroyed it!"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, Spaceman," Donna pressed one last button.

* * *

Tegan opened her eyes. She was alone in a red room with doors on three sides. All she remembered was leaving the TARDIS... Where in hell's name did Five lead her?

She felt alright... Maybe a bit dizzy, but nothing much. And the baby was still moving, so it was probably fine, too. Now she needed to get back to the TARDIS. And who knew how long that'd take?

"Doc?" She weakly called out. Quietness was the only thing to respond.

Suddenly, a minute later, the door across the room slammed open. But it wasn't to Five. "Hello, Tegan. Don't you remember me?"

It couldn't be... That was only a dream she had. "M-Master..."

He gave off his smirk. "Very good. Pleasure to see you again."

"... Where am I?"

"Oh, nowhere too important," he shrugged. "Only Gallifrey."

Tegan felt her heart drop. She was on Gallifrey? "Why am I here?"

"To put it simply, I have something you might remember," he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a painting of a snake.

She gasped and tried to run around him. But suddenly, through the doors rushed what looked like mannequins. The autons...

The Master strutted around her. "No use screaming for the Doctor now. He doesn't even know Gallifrey's still here. And even if he did find out, it's impossible for the TARDIS to get in. Let's just say that I've thought of everything."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! For the last time, anyone have any names? They might be needed. But as of now, just imagine me as Moffat like so: That's a nice OTP you got there. It'd be a shame... If someone just... ****_Killed one of them._**


	60. Chapter 60- Time Lords, Part I

**Oh, sorry to those who don't know- the snake is the sign of the Mara. Anyone with the painting on their arm is possessed. If you want more information, go watch Kinda and/or Snakedance (which actually are on iTunes now).**

* * *

Tegan backed away. He was obviously possessed. His eyes were starting to become red, as were his teeth.

"Now, if I do pass over the Mara to you, there's still that chance you and your child will survive. Either that or I could just kill you both now and get it over and done with."

The last two things she would have wanted to happen had to. Which would she even pick? Probably not live or definitely die?

Shaking, she stuck her hands out towards the Master. "Just... Get it done with."

He grinned and stepped towards her. Oh, wasn't this gong to be just brilliant? He could get to one of the people the Doctor was closest to without him finding out! The Master extended his arms...

But then the door burst open to the team TARDIS, with Fivey in front. "Don't you dare even go near her."

The Master turned to see them before looking at the autons. "Why're you just standing there?" He screamed at the robots. "Get them!"

Ten smiled and held up an iPod Touch. "Their weaknesses are babies and music."

"Yeah, we got them sad and homesick with A Thousand Miles before playing Showroom Dummies," Eleven continued.

They killed the autons with girly songs and electronic music...

"Alright, Doctor. I guess I'll have to just go for the last resort," the Master snapped his fingers.

And through the two other doors walked the Time Lords.

Five felt his hearts drop. They were back, with Rassilon leading them. It was impossible!

The Master walked towards the Time Lords and pointed to Five. "This man has yet again fooled around with the universe! Didn't he send you all back to the War? And now he's having a child with a human-"

"It's not his!" Jack rushed into the room.

Everyone looked at him. "Jack?" Ten whispered.

"Got a trip from your wife, Eleven. Anyway, that's my kid Tegan's having. Fivey's just a puppy. He'd do nothing wrong."

The Master started wondering if it really was Rassilon that was there. Either it was a different Time Lord or just a very high or drunk him. "Aren't you going to do anything?" He screamed to the Time Lords.

Rassilon shook his head. "I see no wrongdoing."

"... Then I'll just have to take care of this myself," he said through his teeth and ran over to Tegan.

He grabbed her arm as tight as possible. Normally, this obviously wouldn't do much. But since he was under the influence of the Mara, this was the equivalent, if not more powerful than a snakebite. Tegan didn't even know the pain that ran through her. It was so powerful... She screamed as loud as she could.

Five ran over and pushed the Master aside. Tegan stopped screaming, but she started breathing extremely heavily. "Tegan!" He called.

She fell down. He grabbed her right before she reached the floor and knelt down to her. "Doc?"

"I'm here..." He held her closer to him.

"You said everything would be okay..."

He did. That was the one thing he couldn't deny. "I promise, Tegan, everything's alright now... Everything will be alright..." He repeated himself.

"It will be..." She closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe! MOFFINESS! Anyway, check out my profile. And go on the fifth doctor tag on tumblr and look at the drawing. The one of him and Tegan. And the celery. Hehe I died laughing XD **

**Oh, and got high school results back! Guess who got scholarships to some of New York's best private schools and is going to be in AP English? *does the drunken giraffe***

**Lastly, thank you to all you who review, favorite, and follow! Shoutout to Allie Salvatore for all the reviews!**


	61. Chapter 61- Time Lords, Part II

**Since I'm not going to straight out swear just yet, expect the first and last letter of the word with the other letters of more words that start and end with them. If you know about the honey badger, you know why I'd need this. **

* * *

Both of her hands, completely still, were rested on Five's, which were on her chest. He didn't move yet. She wasn't dead- she couldn't be! "Tegan?" He whispered.

Stillness, nothing more.

Slowly, he slid his hands out from under hers. He stood up and the Master started snickering. "Well, she's gone, Doctor! No one else!" He gestured for Five to go to him.

Five started walking over. He had to get revenge! He wasn't going to just let the Master get away with that!

What the Master wanted wasn't what the Doctor thought it would be, though. He grabbed Five closer, about to kiss him.

That is, until Jack pulled Five back. "No! My Fivey! Not yours! If anyone gets to put their manhood into him so that whoever is able to get it out will be the new King Arthur, it'll be me!"

Five got himself out of Jack's grasp. "Neither of you will put your sword in my stone! Tegan just died; I am not going to just let you two-"

"She's not dead," Donna commented.

Everyone looked at her. "She obviously wasn't able to take neither the Mara nor having a Time Lord mind transferred to her!" The Master scoffed.

_He made her... _Five clenched his fists. He couldn't remember himself ever being that angry before.

"Well," Donna laughed. "You know, read in the TARDIS library that after the second time of getting possessed by the Mara, one's almost like a honey badger. So that's what happened to her. We just watched the fierce battle between a snake and a honey badger. Honey badger smacks the s(quin)t out of it. And the snake comes back and it lashes at the honey badger.

"Oh, little did the honey badger know, FYI: it's been stung! It's been bitten by the snake, so while the golden retriever was holding her... Aww, how sad, all the poisonous venom was seeping through the honey badger's body, and she passes out. Look at that sleepy f(un)k.

"Now the honey badger is going to pass out for a few minutes, and then it's going to get right back up and start fighting all over again, because it's a nasty little b(edazzle)d."

"... Doc...?" Tegan's weak voice called from the floor.

"Look at this! Like nothing happened! The honey badger gets right back up!" Donna raised her arm.

Five ran over and bent down to her. "What... Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," she smiled. "You're acting like I'm back from the dead."

"But you did...! Both of you are fine?" He sat her up, leaning her against him.

She took his hand and put it on her stomach so that he could feel the baby kicking. He sighed in relief.

The Master turned to Rassilon. "Did you find drugs or something?" He screamed.

"I only found a bag marked V. Turlough..."

Everyone turned to Turlough. "Oh, me? Never!" He laughed nervously.

And then, from the crowd stepped out a woman. Ten was first to recognize her...

"Mummy!" He ran over.

Eleven and Five looked to see if it really was who they thought. And, of course, Ten was hugging their mother. Eleven headed over. Five helped Tegan up before running to the others.

Their mother was in tears. "Oh, Theta! You're so grown up! You've become so handsome!"

"Not the first person who's said that, Mum," Eleven commented.

"Oh, and you look so proper, bow tie and all!" Their mother fiddled around with the bow tie. "And you, in that suit! Don't you look serious, you beautiful boy?" She felt Ten's suit before looking at Five. "Oh, and you remembered me telling you to wear celery so you know when to be safe! Aren't you a good boy?"

He blushed out of embarrassment. "Yes, mum."

"Hello," an older man stepped forward.

The three Doctors said in unison, "Hello, Father..."

"Theta!" A young Time Lord came to them. The Doctors recognized him as their adopted brother. Not that their parents would reveal that to him... Well, that was mainly because of his name.

Ten nodded. "Loki... Nice to see you..."

Their father looked to see the companions. "Are those your friends?"

Eleven gestured for them all to come over, and so they did. Five introduced them. "Now, this is Donna Noble, Lee McAvoy, Jack Harkness, Vislor Turlough, Nyssa, Former Princess of Traken, Susan, and Tegan Jovanka."

This, again, set their mother off. "Oh, Susan! You've become so beautiful, come here!" She hugged her great-granddaughter before turning to Tegan. "And Tegan! Another grandchild for us! Don't worry, I know it's his. You're not breaking any universal laws or anything, since you're a bit Time Lord now. Anyway, aren't you stunning? Hopefully, it gets your looks, not his," she rolled her eyes at Five.

* * *

The Master was sent out to live as an Ood slave (before Donna and the Doctor set them free, obviously). The Doctors agreed to let the Time Lords live as long as they didn't try to be up his ass every two minutes.

While everyone else stayed on Gallifrey, Jack met River, who'd take him back to Earth. Only it wasn't Cardiff: they were on a bus.

"Twenty-first century New York..." River muttered. "I'll try and find a way back to Cardiff."

Jack went ahead and sat next to a girl. She was alone on an iPad, typing away at something. This made him intrigued. "What're you writing?"

She looked to him and was shocked at what she saw. "Oh... A fanfiction. For this British show," she said.

"Really? What's it called?"

Quietly, she said, "Doctor Who."

Woah, really? "Captain Jack Harkness, by the way. I'll tell you a Doctor Who story. Write it into a fanfic of yours."

* * *

**By the way, none of that actually happened to me. I'm just a depressed fangirl who sits in her room and wishes she were in London. My friend just gave the idea. And yes, I did name I the adopted brother Loki XD I've had an obsession with him since Tom Hiddleston favorited my tweet. :3**

**And don't think this is the end. This story is like, my replacement for a boyfriend. And I don't wanna be alone. I love you all too much, anyway.**

**Oh, and please VOTE on my profile for a name and gender!**


	62. Chapter 62- Fear

**I have very bad writer's block. So I just decided to do this quickly. It'll get back to interesting in a chapter or two, I swear.**

* * *

Five was out on the balcony of the room him, Tegan, Linda, and Star were in, pacing back and forth. It was one of the only buildings that were saved on Gallifrey, and the rebuilding would start the next day.

There was nothing to worry about. The Master was gone. The Time Lords accepted the fact that they were having a part-human child. The autons were killed. Tegan was immune to the Mara. There was nothing at all wrong. But there was something that had to be feared.

Him.

He hadn't been a father in years! Decades! Centuries! And he had so much power, obviously. What if he got to the child? Wouldn't he put it in more danger, knowing how many enemies he had?

Five's mind wandered back if a few nights prior. Ten and Eleven insisted on taking him and Lee out, but he said no. He didn't want to leave to go out drinking. His other regenerations swore they wouldn't be pubbing again. Tegan forced him out, trusting it would be fine.

Of course, they dragged him to the pub. They told him to have a few drinks. He did, but that got him on the verge of passing out. So they took him back to the TARDIS.

"Come on, you have to get back to your room," Ten insisted.

"No..." He laid down on the floor of the console room. "Tegan... Can't see me like this..."

He stayed there all night. The memory still haunted him as he looked over Gallifrey.

"Hello, self!" Eleven called up from the balcony below.

Five leaned over to see him. "Oh, hello..."

"Loki and I are sleeping together in bunk beds! How cool is that?"

"Very, I suppose..."

Eleven tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Worried, aren't you?"

He sighed. "Yes. Very."

"Ah, come on, Fivey! You three will be fine! Nothing will happen! No one will do anything too bad; the BBC won't let it, even if this isn't broadcasted."

... Oh, right. They were in a show, basically. Nothing too horrible would happen. "Oh, yes!" He smiled. "I forgot about that!"

"Good job, self! Now go, my Five! Be cool!"

"I will be!" He went inside.

Tegan was still asleep. So he decided to go check on the girls. "Fi'ey!" Linda called.

He went over to her crib and stuck his hand in. She started playing around with it. Her and Star were nearly a year old in Gallifreyan years.

"Celery?" She pointed to the decorative vegetable on his coat.

"Yes. Didn't know you knew what it was."

"'I the Doctor, I can 'ave the world with a ke'le and a piece of 'tring. An' look a' me, I wear'n a vegetable!'" She quoted Ten.

Five hung his head. "You've been around Ten, I can tell..."

"Ti'e Crash!"

And they were training them young. Not bad. "Well, at least they're getting you into Doctor Who... Anyway, I should go. Goodnight, Linda," he took his hand out and left, humming the theme to himself.

He looked out the window again when he got into his room. "You can't sleep?" Tegan asked from the bed.

"Oh... I don't need it," he walked over and slipped into bed.

She put her head down on his chest. "We should probably try and pick out names, you know."

"Right... Well, to be honest, I haven't given much thought to it..."

"Neither have I," she moved off of him. "I will now on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Go get a few bananas."

"'A few'?" Five stepped out of bed.

"They're hungry," she pat her large stomach.

He nodded. "Then I'll be back."

He left the room and sighed in relief. Now, his biggest worry was names and Tegan killing him if he didn't come back in two minutes. And that was nothing.


	63. Chapter 63- The Planning

So the three Doctors decided to watch all the episodes again. Five was rather confused. "How did the BBC find out about all of this?"

Eleven shrugged. "Dunno. But whoever told them was cool. Very, very cool."

"Jack seems to be a fan," Ten commented. "I can just ask him if you two want."

Eleven and Five nodded to each other. "Please do," Five told him.

So he took out his mobile and dialed Jack.

Screaming was the first thing Ten heard. Then he remembered Jack had the girls for the weekend. "Ah...! Hold on a minute, Ten... Linda! Star! Be quiet! Uncle Ten can't kn-!"

Ten facepalmed. "Jack, step away from the underage girls."

"Jesus, you thought I was doing that with them? My daughters? You've gone nuts!"

"... Then what exactly are you doing?" Do I really want to know? He asked himself. After all, it was Jack Harkness...

"A surprise for you! Oh, find your sonic yet?"

"My sonic's here-" Ten went to reach for it, but it wasn't there. He checked all his pockets to find nothing. He turned to Five and Eleven. They shrugged. "-I didn't realize it was gone."

Jack giggled like a fangirl. "Oh, alright. I'm sure you'll find it soon. Anyway, why'd you call? Something happen? Besides the sonic, of course."

"No... We were just wondering, how did the BBC get to the information about me, my companions, my travels, and all that?"

... Crap, Jack thought. He had to say it. "Um... Ask the TARDIS. She's a chick, y'know. Really hot. Though maybe that's just me. But, anyway, she knows. She made a deal with someone who just happens to have connections to the Beebs. And gave them all that stuff about you."

"... And who would this someone be?"

"I dunno. Think we met before, but not really sure. She gave me his name, but by now, I forget it. You know how that is."

"Right..." He hung up. Jack was an idiot at times.

"I have an idea!" Eleven jumped.

"Hmm?" Ten turned around.

"Let's have a companion reunion! With everyone, after the Time Baby's born! The TARDIS can fit them!"

Five shook his head. "But how many are dead? Adric, Peri-"

Ten stood on the sofa. "We can bring Peri back, and remember, Adric's feels brought him back! Brilliant, Eleven! Five, when's Tegan due? Two weeks?"

"Exactly," he nodded.

"Then we'll have it in a month! Oh, this is molto bene!"

* * *

**Yeah... So... Expect a sort of reunion! Do some research, if you want! Go on Netflix and watch classic episodes! Go buy some on iTunes, if you want! **

**Anyway, thanks to all those sticking by me. I've been getting less attention, so I might cut it off soon. But, thank you again!**

**Oh, and please VOTE on my profile if you haven't!**


	64. Chapter 64- Fanfiction

Soft crying came from the end of the bed. Tegan opened her eyes to see Susan holding an infant. "Another girl," she commented.

"Where's... The Doctor?" She gasped for air.

Susan looked around the room. "He's not here right now; I suppose he'll come in soon..."

"Susan, where is he?"

She slowly walked over and gave Tegan her daughter. "I'll go find him."

Tegan observed the newborn, which had just stopped crying, as Susan left the room. She had a bit of blond hair already growing, just like her father. Oh, he'd love her...

"Susan! What happened with Te-" Five's voice called before a gun went off. The same sound as the auton's.

_They're destroyed_, Tegan told herself and grabbed her daughter closer to her. _Nothing happened..._

"Grandfather-!" The same noise interrupted Susan.

"Tegan!" Five called. "Tegan, get up!"

She was still in her bedroom. But it was night and no lights were on. "Doc!" She sat up and threw her arms around him.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?"

"I think that was all... Where is she?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "'She'?"

"Our daughter!"

He shook his head. "Tegan, you haven't even given birth yet."

She looked down to see that she was still heavily pregnant. "Oh... Right... Sorry."

"No. It's not your fault..."

* * *

"Ten! How do you spell Peri's name?" Eleven asked. They were writing out invitations for the companion get-together.

"Em... I dunno. Just write Peri Brown, I suppose."

"Oh, and what about those books and audio stories, Big Finish? Do we include those companions?"

Ten shrugged. "Don't think so. The TARDIS can only take so much."

* * *

The Master somehow came back (come on, when doesn't he?). He managed to reform another group of autons, get some Time Lords who hated the Doctor, and planned to get back at his old friend.

"Now, there is one person that he will not let die. We have to kidnap her. If we make a deal where she'd get out alive if he dies, we have him. Any questions?"

One Time Lord asked, "Will you sing Scissor Sisters to him again?"

"I... That was one time! No! Well, probably not. Any others?"

Another asked, "Will we have any other jobs?"

"Ah! I'm glad you asked! You'll have to protect these!" He pulled out a stack of papers from inside his coat. "My beloved Doctor-me fanfictions!"

A few giggles started.

"Stop it! I need these! They're the closest I'll get to him!"

* * *

**Yeah XD poor Master. Oh, please Vote, again. I can't have a four-way tie. Thanks for reading!**


	65. Chapter 65- Wood

Jack brought the girls back two Sunday nights later... With the three Doctors' sonics. "... What were you doing with them?" Ten asked, suspicious.

"Try it on that," Jack grinned, pointing to a wooden door.

He turned to the door reluctantly and pressed down... And the wood was penetrated. "You... Made it do wood..."

"Eh, I can do that to anything!" He pat Ten on the back.

"This took only two weekends to do?" Eleven observed his sonic.

"Yeah; the girls knew how to fix it. So I left it to them."

"Well... Thank you," Five laughed a bit. The twins could figure it out and he couldn't. Yeah, he didn't need logic in there, anyway.

Jack pointed at him. "Oh, anyway, had the baby yet?"

"No," Five out his face in his palms. "She's getting very restless about it..."

"It'll happen soon enough, trust me-"

"Ah, Mum!" Eleven screamed at the console.

Ten looked up. "What?"

"When we were home, she told me she wanted to see Star and Linda again. Now she's bringing us over!"

* * *

So they dropped the girls off to Gallifrey for a few hours. This made their mother very excited. Even their father was sort of enjoying it. But it was best for the team TARDIS. They kind of needed the alone time. Jack decided to stay with them for a while. But Susan, Tegan, and Donna weren't anywhere to be seen.

The men were just talking. The Doctors told Jack and Lee about the get-together. And Jack said he'd definitely come. To be honest, it was just for the other companions.

"Yeah, yeah... Let me get another glass," Jack stood up to get some more champagne.

Until something shot his glass, nearly getting him.

Everyone looked. There were... Autons? "How do these things keep bloody coming back?" Ten screamed.

The Doctors got out their sonics. Jack got out his blaster. Lee took his laser screwdriver that Ten gave him out.

"Five! Jack!" Eleven called. "Go block the back door!"

So they did as he said and started running, shooting down a few autons along the way. But there seemed to be more coming from different hallways.

Something grabbed Five's arm from a door. He looked left and saw Donna. "Fivey! She went into labor!"

He opened his eyes wide. "When?"

She bit her lip. "... Three hours ago."

Dammit! He thought. Could there have been a worse time for this to happen?

"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

Because he remembered the auton's weakness.

* * *

**So, last chapter to get names in! Thanks again for all your support, guys! You all rock!**


	66. Chapter 66- The New One

Fivey and Jack finished getting the autons in the back nearly an hour later. They both started going to walk back up to the front, but Jack pushed the Doctor back. "You should go. Y'know, just to be safe. Good luck with everything!"

Five nodded and sped over to Tegan's room. Donna was waiting for him at the door. "Alright; she's been asking for you a bit... We think it'll be any minute now."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you, Donna... It was worse than we thought..."

"No problem, Spaceman. I'll go check on the console room for you. Help out the others," she left.

The Doctor inhaled and walked in. Tegan was laying on the bed, obviously in pain, and Susan was at the end. He knelt down to her right side. "Doc!" She cried out.

"I'm here," he stroked her forehead. "Are you alright...?"

And to that, she punched him. "I hate you! This is worse than the twins, I feel like someone's stabbing me, and my body will never get back to the way it was! And just after the girls! Not that I was this big with- Ah!" She screamed and grabbed his neck.

He lifted her hand off and held it. "I'm sorry, Tegan, but remember-"

"You're almost done!" Susan called before looking at Five. "Grandfather?"

He walked over. She whispered, "Can you check to make sure the autons are gone?"

"I will," he said as he left.

"Where's he going?" Tegan asked.

"Just to make sure everyone's fine. He'll be right back..."

Everyone in the console room looked rather dizzy as Five went in. There were no more autons. "What happened?"

"Oh... Something destroyed them," Donna said.

"Yeah," Agreed Eleven. "How's everything in there?"

"Alright, as of now... Do any of you need help?"

"No, you can go back," Ten signaled.

So Five reluctantly walked back... Until he noticed something about his celery. "... Purple?" He whispered. Not wanting anyone to notice, he ripped it off his lapel and ate it before continuing back to the room.

"Is everything fine?" His granddaughter asked.

"I hope so... They said it was, but I can't be sure... And here?"

"Ah!" Tegan screamed out again.

Susan bit her lip. "Just a few minutes."

Five, suddenly feeling rather lightheaded, stumbled over to Tegan's side. "Doc, what's going on with... You!" She grabbed for his hand.

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Now, when I tell you to, you need to... Push!" Susan instructed.

After doing as Susan said, she looked back. "You always said you got rid of the celery after it changed. You're not wearing it now."

"Just once more, when I say!"

"Oh," he pretended to look. "It must've fallen off..."

"Now!"

She screamed for about a minute... Until another came to interrupt her. The Doctor leaned over and kissed her. "It's done."

"And another girl," Susan handed the newborn, wrapped in cloth, over to its mother. She felt something special about her. Some sort of familiarity.

Tegan shuddered as she held her daughter. She looked exactly like she did in the nightmare. But nothing too bad would happen. The Doctor was right there.

She was too tired. She took one last glimpse at her daughter before closing her eyes. They'd debate names later.

Five looked. They were safe. No more autons, she was immune to the Mara, and the Master now had tentacles. He coughed before passing out.

* * *

**Dun Dun dun! So I'll give you another chapter to vote. **

**Oh, and guess who's now on tumblr? *does little dance* I'm is-thisthereal-life, in case you're curious. **


	67. Chapter 67- TARDIS Blue

Tegan wasn't in the TARDIS. Or at least not in a room she recognized. It was dark, freezing... And just unTARDIS-y.

She felt the breathing on her neck. Shaking, she moved her hand to see what was there... Only her daughter. The newborn started crying softly. "It's alright; your father will find us, wherever he is... Hopefully..."

_Don't prove me wrong now, Docto_r, she called to him in her mind.

* * *

Five pushed himself up from the floor. What happened, even? He looked to see Tegan and their daughter... But they weren't on the bed.

Terrified, he ran into the console room to see everyone except the two he wanted to see were there. "Where... What happened to them?"

Everyone exchanged looks. "Well..." Ten started.

Donna continued for him. "The autons were a distraction from some group of Time Lords, we learnt. They released the gas to knock us out while they came on and took the two of them. We're heading to Gallifrey now..."

When she finished, Eleven left the console room. A mother, who was a companion of his, and daughter were kidnapped. Too familiar. Pond...

But he wouldn't mess this up. He couldn't.

* * *

They arrived in the building the Master was in. Or, that was what the TARDIS seemed to believe, at least.

But they knew it had to be when they saw the pink sign with "Master" written in girly font on a door. "... He was always a bit... Weird," Eleven explained.

"Excuse me?" A voice called from behind them.

They all turned around to see a Time Lord. _Dammit_, Five swore in his head. What were they supposed to do then?

But Ten stepped in front, something in his hand. He opened it and... Shoved a cookie down his throat. He swallowed and stated, "I'm the Doctor. I'm going to either kick ass or eat cookies. And that was my last cookie."

The Time Lord didn't seem to know what was going on. Until Ten kicked him in the shins, that is. The group rushed into the Master's room. Eleven locked the door after him with his sonic.

They started searching. "We have to find his weakness," Susan said, shoving things off his dresser.

"I... I may have found it..." Lee held out a stack of papers, disgusted.

Five took them from him. "'Fifty Shades of TARDIS Blue'?"

And so they started reading the Master's FanFiction. You can guess what it was about.

"Well," Five stood up. "I guess we have the weapon now... We can go."

Eleven grabbed him. "Wait! You need to do me a favor... Dress up as a Roman soldier... I want to see something again..."

And he started crying.

* * *

**Pond memories! Hehe, I felt like being Moffy.**


	68. Chapter 68- The Daughters

The Master ordered for Tegan and her daughter to be taken out in front of the High Council. From there, he would call the Doctor's TARDIS and make an agreement that for his life, the two would be set free.

Little did the Master know, however, the Doctors, Donna, Lee, and Susan, were dressing Five up as a Roman, sword and all, in the next room.

"Now, you'll go as Roranicus BAMFicus, alright?" Eleven told him.

Five didn't question it. Eleven was getting rather emotional during the whole becoming a Roman experience. "Yes... Will everything go as we plan, do you think?"

And a voice only known by Donna, Ten, and Eleven. "Probably not. He's got extra guards up in case anyone in your family decides to come in and take them away."

"Ah, thanks, Jenny," Ten replied, not realizing who he was talking to. "... Wait. Jenny?"

She smiled. "Hello, Dad."

"Who's she?" Five asked.

Eleven explained, "Your daughter. Her actress' is your actor's, at least. But really, she's Ten's. How are you alive, even?" He interrogated Jenny.

"I dunno. I just was, after you left. Maybe you should've stayed around longer. I wanted to travel with you, you know."

"Well now you can," Ten put his arm around her.

"Anyway, I won't be able to distract the guards. We'll probably need Donna's womanly wiles..."

"No!" Ten and Eleven protested. Yes, Donna was brilliant, but how successful she'd be in distracting the guards would be in question.

But Donna grabbed both of their necks. "Don't question the Supertemp!"

Nervously, they backed off. Five, who was terrified stood by the door, sword in one hand and the FanFiction in the other. "Well then, the two of us should go, Donna."

She came and stood with him by the door. "You're scared?" She whispered.

"Petrified," he answered.

"Don't worry," Donna pat his back. "We'll get them... Now!"

She kicked the door open to see the Council, the guards, Tegan, and the Master holding the infant. Five held the sword to the fanfic. "Give me my daughter, Ma-"

"No! My fanfiction!"

The guards stepped up to them. Donna asked, "Should I?"

"Go ahead," Five told her.

And she ripped off her shirt. Yep, that took care of the guards.

The Master had no choice but to surrender, really. He walked over to Five, baby in one hand, and hugged him. "I'm sorry for being such a d-bag all these centuries! I just wanted more time with you! I was jealous of your family!"

_Wow..._ Five put a hand on his back. "It's... Fine. You can be godfather, I suppose... Just, please give me my daughter. And don't try to take over the universe again. Or else I get rid of this... Fifty Shades."

"I promise I won't!" He handed over the girl as Five dropped the sword and let go of the Doctor, who went over to his companion.

"You came," she said as she took their daughter.

"I wouldn't have let myself not come," he answered. Five looked down at the little girl. Her large blue eyes stared back up at him.

The rest of the team TARDIS smiled. Not only were they reunited, but they had two new members: Jenny and Evelyn Vanessa Smith.

* * *

**Yep! I had to bring Jenny back. You know I had to.**

**Oh, and in case you heard about the snowpocalypse in New York/New England, it was a bit exaggerated. So no, I'm not trying to dig myself out of ten feet of snow.**


	69. Chapter 69- Caring

"So what's with everyone new, Dad?" Jenny asked as they all went into the TARDIS.

"Saving from these aliens," Ten told her.

Eleven continued, "Autons. They'll make you stay away from mannequins. Or any plastic, for that matter."

"But also, we're coming towards the fiftieth anniversary of the show based on me," Five added. "I think they somewhat wanted to get everyone together for that..." He gave a look to the two other Doctors.

They both shrugged. "Maybe," Ten answered.

Jenny smiled. "Oh, that's nice. Was I on it?"

"Played by Fivey's daughter, like we said," Eleven told her. "And Ten's actor's wife. Who had his daughter. So the Doctor's daughter played the Doctor's daughter before having the Doctor's daughter. Let that sink in."

"That's rather... Weird..." Jenny gotta bit scared.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey," Donna commented.

"Anyway, in Earth time, we're... Ugh, on Valentine's Day," Ten rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with it?" Lee asked.

"I have nothing to love, really... Not since Ro-"

Donna smacked him. "Listen to me, Spaceman. I love you... As a friend. Lee does, Eleven does, Fivey does, Tegan does, Nyssa does, Turlough does, Jack does... But that's not hard. And..."

"I love you, Dad. Your the best father anyone could ask for."

Ten turned around to Jenny. She continued, "I mean, how many people can say their dad travels through time and space, saving worlds, and has his own television show?"

He went over and hugged his daughter. "You can. Thank you, Jenny. You're brilliant, you know that?"

* * *

**I was bored, sorry! I promise better next time! Anyway, happy Valentine's day!**


	70. Chapter 70- The BBC, Part I

**Oh, Rassilon. I've been behind. I'm sorry. My few updates were partially because of school and work and mental problems and therapy and high schools and graduation prep and other stories and possible publishing opportunities, but mainly because of laziness. I am so, so sorry. And happy birthday to Peter Davison!**

* * *

The fiftieth anniversary was less than eight months away.

The Doctors were talking amongst themselves over who exactly should come to the TARDIS. They didn't want it to be too awkward, but they didn't want some people not to come.

"We should have all of our other regenerations here," Eleven suggested. "I think the scarf one and I would get along rather well, you know."

"Maybe..." Ten said as he put his head down in his hands. "Why is aspirin poisonous for Time Lords...?" He whispered.

"He was rather frightening," Five commented.

Eleven shrugged. "Speak for yourselves. Oh, and we should check one of those fangirl websites; they may have information about filming."

He stole Donna's laptop and went on tumblr. Several things were going on there. Something called a Misha Collins took over when several people changed their avatars to him during the "Mishapocalypse", something about "Homestuck", pictures off of filming for Season Three of a series, something called "Johnlock". "Nothing here so far..." He commented.

"... Why are you hanging from the TARDIS?" Five looked at the laptop and asked.

And then Ten and Eleven saw the picture. "I don't remember doing that...?"

"Well- Why am I tagged in this?" Ten took the laptop and observed it. "We didn't do that! Who's that girl there, anyway?"

"That's Clara. Yes, Clara Oswin Oswald. But she left not too long after we found each other. Now the BBC's just selling lies!" Eleven exclaimed.

Ten and Five exchanged looks. He obviously didn't understand that it was believed to be sci-fi. But Eleven was a stubborn regeneration, and so he decided to do some research. Clara was supposedly staying for another series... But he was to regenerate at Christmas.

"That's not true!" He started screaming, like a child throwing a tantrum. "They should just give the real story!"

"But it may be better if viewers don't know the real story," Five told him.

"No! You two can just stay here, but I'll be going to BBC Cardiff."


	71. Chapter 71- The BBC, Part 2

**Okay, I have an excuse!**

**... No, I don't.**

**Well, I graduated (got the writing award!) and I was getting published and stuff (I'll put the link to my book on my profile sometime this evening). And I met Arthur Darvill! And accidentally confessed my love for him! But he was very accepting.**

**Note that I've been going through an Avengers phase. So expect something of a crossover here. Spoilers may occur.**

* * *

Eleven walked into the center for BBC Cardiff. He was definitely ready to meet with this "troll", as the Internet called him, who ran his show. The fiftieth anniversary and his rumored regeneration were lies, and up with that, he would not put.

He walked to the main desk, noting a person who was also waiting in the room, possibly also for a meeting. "Excuse me," he said, causing the receptionist to look up. "Hi, I'm here to meet Steven Moffat."

"Your name?" She asked, looking at her computer.

"Dr. John Smith. I don't have an appointment, sorry."

She replied, "Well, em, Lucife- I mean, Mr. Moffat is out right now, so you'll have to wait. He's on the set of Sherlock..."

"My question answered!" The other man waiting stood up and went towards the door.

"But," the receptionist continued. "Benadryl Cabbagepatch signed onto another movie where he plays a ridiculously sexy villain, so filming will be postponed."

"No!" The man shrieked, falling to the floor in tears.

The Doctor was confused as anything. "Who?"

The receptionist looked up in thought. "Oh, Benedict Cumberbatch, that's it."

Again, this baffled him. "So how did he know who you were...?"

"Oh, us Cumberbabes just know."

The Doctor looked back to the man. Definitely not a babe. "Oh, well, thank you," he went to sit down.

A table was right beside the chair he was in, a pile of magazines lying down on it. Due to the fact that he had to keep himself occupied without taking out his screwdriver, he picked one up. Nerdy- maybe something about the show would come up in it.

Whouffle? Him and Clara? What? Yes, he loved her, but not like that! He was married to River, anyway. A new movie coming up... With Amy as the villain? "What did I do to turn you to that...?" He whispered.

Another article got him excited though. "He's getting a show! Cool!" He said rather loudly as he saw how fans supposedly started the #coulsonlives tag to bring the character back.

"Sorry?" The receptionist asked, thinking he was talking to her.

"Agent Coulson- lovely man! I helped saved him, was wondering if they'd show him again. Should replace those cards Fury ruined to celebrate, shouldn't I?"

The receptionist didn't bother asking, but kept her unsure face on.

"What? He was a good character!"


End file.
